Los Guardianes de Hogwarts
by Karonte
Summary: Espero se diviertan, es una historia en el mundo de Harry Potter, en donde los fundadores de Hogwarts tienen mucho que ver con su seguridad. Todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Espero disfruten esta historia
1. La Puerta Prohibida

Los Guardianes de Hogwarts. Por: Karonte  
  
Parte 1: La Puerta Prohibida.  
  
Para inicios del séptimo curso en Hogwarts, los alumnos ya tienen una clara idea de que es lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas una vez finalizados sus estudios, algunos serán aurores, otros trabajaran en el ministerio, otros, tal vez sólo se casen y vivan de sus fortunas amasadas durante siglos por sus familias, otros tal vez pongan negocios y vivan decentemente en una casa propia, con vecinos amables. pero ese no es el caso de Aleatha Miller, una estudiante excelente, premio anual, prefecta de su casa y con las más altas calificaciones en los O.W.L's y N.E.W.T., un miembro de la comunidad estudiantil que no sólo tiene un futuro envidiable para los demás, pues a su corta edad ya ha recibido propuestas de empleo por todos lados, sino que también es una chica hermosa y con una familia de siglos de tradición mágica a la que le llueven propuestas de matrimonio. pero Aleatha no quiere nada de eso, se siente vacía y sin expectativas para su futuro, cualquiera que la mira desea ser ella, pero ella sólo quiere escapar de esa vida que encuentra vacía y sin sentido, nada la entusiasma.  
  
-Ale!!- - dijo por tercera vez Ellen sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones -ehh?... -Estas en las nubes, te estaba preguntando si ya terminaste el ensayo de Pociones, y si podías prestarme el libro de donde lo sacaste.- - dijo Ellen mientras miraba a la chica que parecía no prestarle atención -Si.. puedes tomarlo - - contestó poniéndose de pie y sacando el libro de su mochila -¿A dónde vas?- - preguntó tomando el libro -Afuera. estoy cansada.- - dijo y sin más salió de la biblioteca hacia los jardines -pero ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- - se dijo Ellen mientras observaba la figura de sua amiga alejarse del lugar, siempre era seria, pero ahora parecía como si su ánimo normal depresivo hubiera bajado una escala más, lo que podría parecer alarmante.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En el campo de Quidditch, el equipo de Griffindor practicaba sus nuevas técnicas y movimientos, pronto sería el partido contra Slytherin y tenían que estar preparados, Daniel, uno de los cazadores y el capitán del equipo gritaba órdenes a sus compañeros, que de vez en cuando se miraban unos a otros para comunicarse y lograr las jugadas. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que.  
  
- Cuidado, Justin!!!- - gritó Patricia, la buscadora del equipo, al ver que una de las bludgers estaba a punto de golpear en la cabeza al guardián del equipo - Manten los ojos abiertos!! No podemos permitirnos quedar sin jugadores una semana antes del juego!!- - regañó Daniel, pero para su sorpresa el chico a penas y lo había tomado en cuenta. Estaba muy concentrado en aquello que veían sus ojos desde las alturas de su posición. - - Pero que día. - - se interrumpió el capitán, frustrado y enojado detuvo la práctica para lanzarse con su escoba hacia donde estaba Justin. -¿Qué te ocurre?, no puedes distraerte, eres el guardián de los aros, ¿cómo esperas detener la quaffle si no estas al 100% en el juego?- - reprochó Daniel, a este punto todos los demás miembros del equipo ya estaban volando hacia él, Daniel les indicó bajar a tierra y todos lo siguieron.  
  
Después de haber casi amenazado a Justin con los puños para que recuperara la atención en el juego, el tiempo pasó y la practica terminó. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que su mejor guardián y más grande fanático al Quidditch estuviera tan poco interesado en el juego. Desde que lo conocían no había chico que pudiera compararse con el Griffindor, un gran atleta, excelente en los estudios, no había plática que llevara que no tuviera las palabras Quidditch, la copa, y vencer a Slytherin en el contenido. Todos los que lo conocían lo consideraban un buen amigo, leal y sobre todo muy audaz. Sin embargo ese día no se sentía con ánimos, por primera vez en 17 años sentía que su vida era un desperdicio, que no valía la pena y por supuesto que no tenía un sentido, a pesar de las miles de chicas que morían por que las viera, a pesar de los trofeos de Quidditch, a pesar de. todo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Marie se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, había pasado horas en los invernaderos trasplantando toda clase de plantas para la clase de Herbología, de los alumnos de Huffleppuf, ella fue la designada por la Profesora Weeping Bell para que realizara el trabajo por su constante y ferviente empeño. Desde que recordaba, siempre, desde su llegada a Hogwarts, había hecho cientos de amigos, era la chica más dulce y encantadora que todo mundo conocía y que a todo mundo ayudaba, su alma fiel y perseverante le habían dado fama por toda la escuela. Nunca se le podía ver enojada o sin una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca. hasta ahora.  
  
No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había encontrado sola en los pasillos caminando sin un rumbo fijo, la verdad era que nunca había sido así, siempre iba acompañada, siempre sonriente, siempre con una meta en la vida, pero ahora todo era distinto, se había levantado del lado izquierdo de la cama, todo le parecía tan gris. tan horriblemente deprimente, que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Marie?- - preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw que pasaba y la vio llevarse la mano al pecho, se le veía tan extraña que no pudo evitar acercarse y tratar de ayudarla -Estoy bien Lucas, es sólo que. - - sin embargo se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación del chico- - No es nada, sólo estoy algo cansada, parece que no fue mi día.- - agregó con un intento de sonrisa y el chico entendió que tal vez no era el momento de más preguntas. -Esta bien, Marie, pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo ok?- - respondió guiñando un ojo -Ok Lucas- - contestó la chica y él se alejó.  
  
Marie siguió caminando, segura de que se sentiría mejor una vez en su sala común. Era una chica muy bonita, su sonrisa era su carta de presentación y su saludo la mejor parte de encontrársela por los pasillos. Era una chica completamente buena y dulce, su alma bondadosa era la pauta de su vida. Quien no la conociera bien hasta diría que la chica era una muggle religiosa, esas que llaman monjas, pero distaba mucho de ser muggle, era una de las pocas familias de magos puros que habitaban la zona sur de Francia. Con una vida apacible y rica.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En el salón donde se reunía el club de duelo a cargo del Profesor de DCAO, Marcus Rochester, los alumnos seguían las indicaciones, el duelo iba a comenzar, siendo alumnos del último grado, se podía apreciar un gran nivel en los hechizos y sobre todo en el conjuro de maldiciones y contramaldiciones. Sin embargo había tal control y precauciones dentro del club, que era imposible que las maldiciones pudieran afectar verdaderamente a los alumnos. Mientras Rochester daba los últimos consejos a uno de los chicos, el otro duelista los veía de reojo, cruzado de brazos y en una actitud completamente altanera, su porte de príncipe lo hacía más intimidante y el frío de sus ojos podía calar los huesos de cualquiera, con una mueca mezcla de fastidio y arrogancia tomó su posición en cuanto el profesor los hubo llamado al centro de la tarima de duelos.  
  
- Nada de maldiciones que tengan que ver con fuego- - aconsejó- - la última vez se estropearon unos libros muy importantes.  
  
El otro chico al ver a su oponente frente a frente no pudo más que sentir como las piernas le flaqueaban y el estómago le daba un vuelco. - ¿Miedo?... descuida no muerdo. aún - - dijo burlándose de él -Nnn-nno. ja-más. - - contestó el chico completamente aterrado -Saluden y caminen a sus puestos- - ordenó el prof. Y lo obedecieron- - cuando cuente tres.1. 2. 3!!!- - grito y así como comenzó, terminó - La próxima vez abre los ojos cuando lances un hechizo- - le dijo con una sonrisa de burla mientras bajaba por la tarima.  
  
El otro chico yacía en el suelo completamente paralizado. - Bien hecho Devon!!- - gritó una chica acercándose a él e intentando abrazarlo -Ni lo sueñes Sadia. - - fue la cortante respuesta del chico cuando ella trató de abrazarlo y él la rechazó con la mano mientras guardaba la varita dentro de la túnica.  
  
Devon salió de la habitación sin siquiera decir adiós, estaba aburrido y molesto, no sabía cuantas veces había vencido a su rival en los duelos del club y eso empezaba a aburrirle, siempre el primero en todo, el millonario que conseguía lo que quería con sólo chasquear los dedos, el chico más apuesto de la casa y según él de la escuela entera, y aún habiendo burlado y humillado a su contrincante con el duelo más corto de la historia no se sentía satisfecho, él siempre deseaba y obtenía lo mejor, ¿Por qué no podía tener un rival decente? ¿por qué no alguien que durara hasta después del primer hechizo? ¿Por qué no podía tener lo que deseaba? Su alma siempre satisfecha hasta ese día encontró un hueco que llenar con algo más que adulación y dinero, burlas y humillaciones a otros, su ambición siempre había sido una. y ahora estaba frente a él.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí. - - decía mientras se paseaba alrededor de ella como un predador acechando a su presa- - a su alteza, "la princesa" Aleatha Miller- - agregó con sarcasmo, poniendo principal énfasis en el calificativo  
  
La chica no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo de reojo cruzada de brazos y sin la menor intención de contestarle, sin embargo el chico se había acercado demasiado a ella poniéndola a la defensiva.  
  
- Creí que las ratas sólo salían de noche, pero creo que me equivoqué- - contestó sería e inexpresiva sin quitarle la vista al chico que la miraba con intensidad. -La gatita sacó las uñas- - dijo retándola frente a frente y burlándose de su comentario. -¿Por qué no te tiras a un pozo, Grant? Seré amable y lo sellaré antes de que puedas salir- - fue la contestación de la chica con furia brillando en sus ojos, sin embargo Devon sólo comenzó a reír despertando la ira de la muchacha. - Vaya Miller, no está bien que trates así a tu futuro esposo- - dijo esperando la contestación de la chica, sin embargo lo único que logró fue que ella riera ante la expectativa de casarse con él. - Puedes reír todo lo que quieras, Devon Grant jamás a dejado que una presa se le escape de las manos- - dijo recuperando la postura, estaba a punto de golpear a la chica por haber tenido la osadía de burlarse de él, sin embargo recordó su as bajo la manga. -Jamás me casaré contigo.- - comenzó a decir -Eso dices tú Miller, pero yo no estaría tan seguro. tus padres y los míos pueden ser muy persuasivos. . . - - la interrumpió disfrutando de la reacción de ella, pues la sonrisa se le había borrado de los labios de repente- - con el incentivo adecuado lograrías adorarme como un dios. - - agregó con voz suave y fría haciéndola sentir enferma. -Mi vida ya es bastante miserable ahora- - comenzó a decir con tristeza- - hacerla un infierno. sólo es adelantar lo inevitable, pero te digo esto y apréndetelo bien Grant- - dijo apuntándole con el dedo amenazadoramente- - Jamás, ni siquiera volviendo a nacer lograrías que pudiera verte diferente a la asquerosa serpiente que eres, y es así que vas a morir si es que sigues con esa idea absurda de casarnos.- - agregó, dando media vuelta para salir de ahí. -Ya lo veremos Miller,,, ya lo veremos.- - estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino, sin embargo hubo algo que llamó su atención.  
  
Aleatha no pudo alejarse demasiado, estaba tan indignada, sabía que sus padres habían arreglado su matrimonio con Grant desde hacía más de tres años, no entendía como su propia familia podía condenarla a vivir en desgracia al lado de una persona, si se le podía llamar persona, a la que no amaba y que sólo la deseaba a su lado por cuestiones de linaje, y por supuesto por ser uno de los mejores especimenes femeninos de la escuela, según le había dicho el día que la enteró del compromiso. Si ya lo detestaba antes, ahora no podía más que odiarlo y odiarlo más.  
  
Todo fue de repente, ella estaba enojada y caminaba como alma que lleva el diablo, y ellos venían distraídos, así que lo que siguió después fue un gran choque entre los tres, cuando se dieron cuenta los tres estaban en el suelo, Marie a un lado con todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo, Justin a su lado con una Aleatha confundida en los brazos. - Perdón, fue mi culpa. no los vi. - -dijo apenada la morena, completamente ruborizada por la posición en que se encontraba y con un extraño dolor en la cabeza. -¿estás bien, Ale?- - preguntó Marie una vez que los tres se levantaron y recogieron sus respectivas cosas del suelo. -Sí, y ustedes?- - contestó mientras revisaba que no hubiera caído nada de su mochila -Todo bien- - contestó Justin mirando a la chica, desde que la conoció el primer año en Hogwarts había estado prendado de ella, pero al parecer a ella le era completamente indiferente, pues no parecía corresponder a sus galanteos y mucho menos había aceptado salir con él. -¿a dónde te dirigías tan enojada?- - le preguntó Marie -De hecho iba a la sala común a dejar mis cosas y empezar mi ronda por los pasillos- - comenzó a explicar- -. pero tuve problemas con una rata en el camino hacia allá y decidí tomar un camino más largo- - agregó y volvió a sentir una pequeña punzada en la cabeza -Si quieres te acompañamos hacia allá. - - ofreció la rubia amablemente -No. yo. ahhh!!- - se interrumpió cuando la pequeña punzada en la cabeza se había convertido de repente completamente insoportable, con las manos en la cabeza cayó de rodillas ante los rostros asustados de ambos chicos. -¿qué te ocurre?- - preguntó Justin y Marie trató de acercarse a ella, sin embargo cuando trató de tocarla alguien se lo impidió -Yo no la tocaría de ser tú- - dijo Devon que salía de la nada, mientras miraba como la chica se quejaba del dolor en el piso. - Estas loco Grant!, debemos llevarla a la enfermería- - dijo Justin haciéndolo a un lado  
  
Cuando el chico tocó su hombro para ayudarla a levantar, una extraña fuerza lo lanzó hacia el otro lado. - Te lo dije.. - - dijo burlón Devon -Maldición!!- - exclamó Justin, sentía el brazo completamente entumido -Que es lo que tiene?- - preguntó una asustada Marie - Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?- -dijo Devon -Tenemos que hacer algo!!-- gritó Justin -¿tenemos?... lo siento Sterling ese no es. - - -Basta!! Ya Cállate!!- - gritó Aleatha en el suelo mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas- - Ya déjame en paz!!- - fue lo último que gritó antes de desvanecerse en el suelo inconsciente. Todos estaban sorprendidos, Marie fue la primera en reaccionar.  
  
Se acercó a ella y llevó su mano hacia el cuello para sentir su pulso, estaba pálida y asustada, sin embargo no se comparaba con la chica desmayada, que estaba más blanca que un papel y tan fría como el hielo. - Debemos llevarla a la enfermería, está bien. eso creo- - dijo y quitó la mochila de la chica, sin más que decir, Justin se levantó y con el brazo ya mejor se acercó a ella, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tocarla, Devon se interpuso. -Yo la llevaré- - dijo mirando que el chico aún no tenía muy bien el brazo- - ni siquiera lo pienses Sterling, ella es mi prometida y es más propio que yo me encargue de ella- - agregó mirándolo retadoramente, sin embargo Justin no se dejó intimidar. -No creo que sea el momento de buscar gloria y ventaja de la situación- - dijo el chico -Ah por favor, él que sea, pero ya vámonos!!- - interrumpió la rubia antes de que comenzara la discusión, Devon se volteó y con una sonrisa burlona tomó a la chica en brazos y seguido de los otros dos se dirigieron a la enfermería.  
  
Dos semanas después. - No es posible que aún no despierte, me molesta no saber nada!! - - se quejó Marie que caminaba con Justin hacia el comedor -Parece que el director llamó a sus padres, pero parece que no han tenido noticias- - se lamentó Justin que al parecer estaba muy preocupado por la chica, cuando llegaron al comedor ninguno de los dos pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en donde Devon comía rodeado de varias chicas sin prestarles atención, desde hacía varios días lo habían visto extraño, sabían que Aleatha era su prometida, pero no parecía estar muy preocupado por ella, sólo el día que la llevaron a la enfermería había estado con ella unas horas y después no le habían vuelto a ver. -Estoy preocupada Jus, y qué si le pasa algo más a Ale de lo que nos han dicho-dijo sentándose junto al chico en la mesa de Griffindor.- - además está prohibido ir a verla. -Yo también estoy preocupado. ¿qué te parece si nos escabullimos en la enfermería después de la ronda de los prefectos- - propuso -Esta bien, te veré en los baños del segundo piso, conozco un pasadizo que nos puede llevar cerca de la enfermería. - - dijo después de meditar la proposición Después, esa noche después de que el prefecto de Hufflepuff hubo entrado en la sala común, Marie se escabulló a través de la puerta y con sumo cuidado llegó hasta los baños del segundo piso, en dónde ya la esperaba Justin. -Creí que no llegarías. - - -Lo siento es que casi me topo con Peeves, afortunadamente estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo cosas en el pizarrón de Aritmancia para notarme- - se disculpó y en un dos por tres los dos chicos se deslizaron por el pasadizo y llegaron a unos cuantos metros de la enfermería en dónde todo estaba tranquilo y muy callado. -Parece que Mrs. Pomfrey está en su oficina, podemos entrar sin problemas.- - dijo Justin en un susurro casi inaudible. En cuanto los dos chicos cruzaron la puerta no pudieron evitar asustarse, al parecen había alguien ahí que no habían notado, con sigilo ambos se escondieron detrás de algunos anaqueles de pociones y escucharon. - Tengo que saberlo!! Dímelo!!- - escucharon la voz exigiendo respuestas y no pudieron más que asombrarse al percatar que el dueño de esa voz era nada menos que Devon Grant. -¿Grant?¿qué hace aquí?- - preguntó Justin en voz muy baja para que no los descubriera -No tengo idea, será mejor escuchar lo que dice- - contestó Marie aguzando el oído -Tienes que responder Aleatha!!, exijo que me des la ubicación exacta!!- - se escuchaba realmente frustrado -Pero que diablos hace?- - preguntó indignado Justin al ver como el chico le hablaba -Qué esta pasando, porque la trata así?- - preguntó asustada Marie  
  
Sin embargo ambos callaron cuando escucharon que la voz de Aleatha hablaba en un suave susurro. - Pierdes tu tiempo, ella jamás te dirá nada.- - -Te arriesgas a que la mate?- - -No te atreverías, no con Dumbledore en esta escuela, no conmigo como su protectora. - - -No aguanto más quiero ver que pasa- - dijo Justin desesperado asomando la cabeza por un rincón, Marie también se asomó, pero ella no podía ver más de lo que lo hacía el chico. Justin se sorprendió, pensó que después de tantos años de audacias y travesuras, de paseos a escondidas por el Bosque Prohibido, lo que vería sería a dos personas hablando y tal vez después de ver que ella estaba bien él podría írsele encima a Grant y romperle la cara a golpes por tratarla de esa manera, pero no, lo único que alcanzóa hacer fue a quedarse completamente paralizado ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Aleatha estaba rodeada de un aura extraña, era como verla atrapada en un remolino de humo brillante, azulado y plateado, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y a pesar de la falta de corriente de aire en la habitación jugaban como si el viento los moviera, de pie, frente a Devon hablaba con suavidad y a la vez se notaba la determinación y firmeza en el tono de su voz. - No estés tan segura, puedo matarla, a ella y a todos los estudiantes que quiera, con Dumbledore aquí o sin él, con tu protección o sin ella. - - dijo Devon y para su mayor sorpresa, sacó la varita y apuntó a la joven, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, parecían inyectados de ira y de sangre, estaban llenos de maldad- - Cru.- - no pudo terminar el hechizo, pues a lo lejos, Madame Pomfrey parecía estar acercándose, de inmediato guardó la varita y pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica frente a él. - No podrás dañar a nadie. jamás encontrarás la entrada y aún si lo haces. nunca podrás abrir la Puerta Prohibida. no has sido elegido. tú entre miles. no eres un elegido. Salazar Slytherin. 


	2. Cont La Puerta Prohibida

Los Guardianes de Hogwarts. Por: Karonte  
  
Continuación Parte 1: La Puerta Prohibida.  
  
Aleatha se desvaneció en la cama completamente inconsciente, por unos eternos instantes Justin y Marie se quedaron totalmente paralizados por lo que acababan de escuchar y ver, ¿qué estaba pasando?, había sido demasiada información, pero toda muy confusa para poder procesarla de un solo intento. Ambos chicos reaccionaron cuando Devon se movió, volteaba a todos lados extrañado y hasta pensaron que confundido, como si hubiera errado el camino y se encontrara perdido en la habitación. Vieron como el chico después de unos segundos de analizar en dónde se encontraba volteo a ver a la chica en la cama y se detuvo a observarla, adoptando su postura arrogante y altiva tomó con una de sus manos la frazada a los pies de la cama y cubrió con ella a la chica, en ese mismo instante entraba al lugar Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-Sr. Grant, qué hace aquí? La Srita Miller tiene restringidas las visitas sólo a sus familiares- - regañó la mujer -Discúlpe, pero soy su prometido y tengo todos los derechos sobre ella. - - dijo con altivez sin dejarse intimidar por el enojo de la mujer -Lo sé, pero el director ha dicho que nadie puede entrar, así que haga el favor de salir de aquí!!- - contestó realmente enojada, el chico sonrió burlonamente y salió de la enfermería Sólo eso me faltaba, que un chiquillo quisiera venir a imponerse. - - refunfuñaba mientras arreglaba la cama de la chica  
  
Por unos instantes Justin y Marie no supieron que hacer, estaban demasiado confundidos, miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en sus cerebros, pero a ninguna podían encontrarle una respuesta, la única que lo sabía era Aleatha, y no estaba en condiciones de contestar a nadie. Salieron de la enfermería con más dudas que antes. Ambos iban silenciosos, muy pensativos, cuando de repente Justin tomó del brazo a Marie y entró con ella a uno de los salones por los que pasaban y cerró la puerta tras ellos. - ¿qué esta pasando, Jus? - - pregunto la rubia asustada- - ¿Por qué Ale. por qué le dijo a Grant. - - tenía miedo de terminar la pregunta- - ¿Por qué lo llamó. Salazar. Slytherin?¿qué tiene que ver un muerto de hace tantos siglos? -No tengo idea Marie. lo único que sé es que la respuesta no la encontraremos aquí. -dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia para tratar de confortarla, no quería aceptarlo, pero él también estaba asustado. -No será nada fácil. no sin la ayuda de Aleatha para que nos explique qué está pasando.. -Quisiera decirte que lo averiguaremos, Marie, pero me temo que te estaría mintiendo, aún así debemos estar unidos. -Y si le decimos lo que escuchamos al Profesor Dumbledore. - dijo la chica con esperanza en los ojos -No creo que sea una buena idea, no si no tenemos pruebas de lo que decimos, podríamos poner en peligro a Aleatha y a los demás estudiantes. - - dijo con renovada seguridad en sí mismo- - Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que haremos. necesitamos saber de que hablaban. vigilar a Grant. - - -Bien, pues. entonces creo que tendremos mucho trabajo. - - contestó Marie con una gran sonrisa, sabía que lo que más necesitaban en esos momentos era confianza entre ellos y por supuesto ella era una experta en eso.  
  
Ambos chicos regresaron a sus respectivas salas comunes, demasiado tensos como para dormir, habían quedado de acuerdo que al día siguiente entre clases se encontrarían en la biblioteca, llevarían a cabo una investigación, estaba claro que su amiga había actuado de manera muy extraña, la situación que se había desarrollado, todo indicaba que había magia oscura de por medio. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Esa misma noche en la enfermería.  
  
- No entres - - escuchó claramente la orden- - Es hora que despiertes. - - decía de nuevo la voz con suavidad Poco a poco los ojos de Aleatha se abrieron para encontrar frente a ella una sonrisa suave. - Me alegro que haya salido de la oscuridad Srita. Miller - Profesor Dumbledore!!- - dijo al reconocerlo mientras se incorporaba en la cama -Nos tenía muy preocupados Srita Miller, supongo que ya sabe por qué estoy aquí- - dijo amablemente y la chica sólo pudo asentir * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * El día siguiente en Hogwarts no tenía nada de particular que pudiera llamar la atención de los alumnos, las clases seguían, los maestros continuaban dejando una gran carga de deberes para las vacaciones de Navidad, la tensión de los exámenes había desaparecido para dar paso a la relajación, después de las clases los alumnos disfrutaban de dar paseos por el lago, haciendo guerras de bolas de nieve, o simplemente disfrutando del fuego de la sala común de sus casas. Sin embargo dos chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca, ahora un poco más vacía que semanas anteriores, enterrados entre varios libros, unos más gruesos que los anteriores. Marie se frotaba los ojos, frente a ella estaba Justin anotaba algunas referencias mientras comía a escondidas un bocadillo de calabaza. - Oh cielos!! Ya es tarde y tengo clase en cinco minutos- - dijo Marie chocando su reloj de pulsera mientras cerraba de golpe el libro -No te preocupes, te veré en pociones al rato- - contestó el chico guiñándole un ojo -Bien, asi podrás vigilar a Grant- - contestó la chica señalando a Devon con la vista, que se encontraba revisando algunos libros.  
  
Marie salió de la biblioteca, pasando por la mesa en donde se encontraba el Slytherin, sin embargo éste a penas y la miró, estaba enfrascado en un libro de pastas negras y letras doradas, un libro que Marie reconoció como un tratado sobre Artes Oscuras, sin tomarlo en cuenta salió del lugar para dirigirse a su clase.  
  
Mientras tanto Justin seguía buscando, sabía que era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, a penas y entre los dos habían revisado la tercera parte de un estante, y en la biblioteca había millones de libros. Comenzaba a desesperarse nunca había sido tan paciente, y ahora tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no aventar los libros de la mesa. Por unos momentos recordó que tenía que vigilar a Devon, lo cual le causaba muy poca gracia, detestaba al chico, habían sido rivales desde que los Griffindors y Slytherins tomaban clase de DCAO juntos el primer año. Los dos tan diferentes como el azúcar y la sal, pero en esencia muy parecidos. Justin era tan bueno en todo lo que hacía como Devon, ambos eran bien parecidos e inteligentes, lo que los diferenciaba era la actitud con que se comportaban, Justin era un paladín de la justicia, siempre defendiendo a los más chicos, siempre audaz y valiente, pero siempre peleando por una causa. Devon era la otra cara de la moneda, arrogante y altanero, siempre viendo a la gente hacia abajo, no era un cobarde, pero tampoco luchaba por una causa, era astuto y muy inteligente, tanto como Justin, sin embargo sólo buscaba el bien propio, a él no le importaba quien sufría mientras no fuera él, le gustaba el papel de victimario y se comportaba como tal.  
  
-Que diablos está buscando?- - se preguntó Justin al ver que Devon hojeaba con rapidez las hojas de un libro, sabía que él tenía mucho que ver en el incidente de la enfermería, pero también sabía que si simplemente le preguntaba no le iba a contestar. -Maldición!!!- - dijo Devon mientras cerraba de golpe el libro, se mostraba frustrado y realmente enojado -Sr. Grant, si no va a darle el cuidado apropiado a ese libro, tendré que pedirle que abandone la biblioteca- - dijo de pronto la Madame Pince, que como celoso guardián estaba al pendiente de sus libros.  
  
Devon la miró irreverente y sin decir una sola palabra salió del lugar. Era la oportunidad perfecta para seguirlo, estaba tan de mal humor que no notaría que se le seguía de cerca, así que Justin metió sus notas en la mochila y salió del lugar. Comenzó a seguir a Devon con todo el sigilo de que era capaz y a una distancia considerable, en los pasillos había algunos chicos que regresaban a sus salas comunes y otros que se preparaban para la siguiente clase. Grant caminaba atropellando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, sin importarle nada ni nadie, eso era bastante normal, finalmente él siempre caminaba de esa forma, abriéndose paso entre los demás alumnos. De pronto todo tuvo menos sentido que antes, el chico había salido del castillo y se dirigía hacia uno de los invernaderos, entró como si estuviera en su casa. - Señor Sterling!! Puedo preguntar que hace aquí?, no debería estar en clase?- - pregunto la Profesora Weeping Bell - Yo. este. no tengo clase ahora. - - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió -No debe de estar aquí, esta es una zona prohibida para los alumnos, aunque estén en el último grado- - dijo la mujer - -Lo siento profesora, no me di cuenta que entraba a un lugar en dónde no se me permite estar- - contestó el muchacho regalándole a la mujer una de sus encantadoras sonrisas . -Está bien, lo pasaré por alto por ser la primera vez, pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir- - dijo disculpándolo -Gracias, profesora, no volverá a ocurrir- - dijo Justin, y dándo media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, no sin antes mirar el letrero en la puerta del invernadero.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Una de las mazmorras era el salón perfecto para la clase de pociones, ofrecía el ambiente húmedo y oscuro perfecto para la conservación de algunos de los ingredientes. Marie esperaba fuera del lugar con algunos de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, realmente no ponía mucha atención a la conversación, esperaba a que Justin llegara y le dijera si había encontrado algo en los libros. Sin embargo llegó antes el Profesor Webster, era jefe de la casa de Slytherin y totalmente desagradable, siempre tenía preferencia por los de su casa y trataba a los demás como si fuesen neófitos, les quitaba puntos sin razón y lo que más le gustaba era ponerlos en vergüenza frente al grupo por cualquier cosa. El hombre en sí era alto y con los ojos negros más fríos que alguien pudiera tener, tenía una presencia muy fuerte e intimidadora y su voz era grave y maléfica. Los alumnos de Griffindor y Hufflepuf entraron a la mazmorra y se acomodaron en sus lugares antes de que Webster entrara. Webster se acercó a la entrada y con desprecio observó a la chica, que tenía la osadía de no estar en su lugar. Marie esperó a entrar, necesitaba hablar con Justin ¿por qué se estaba tardando tanto?. - Srita. Piaf ¿se puede saber por qué no está en su lugar?- - dijo Webster atravesándola con la mirada de desprecio -Lo siento Sr.. es que.- - atinó a decir la chica -es que ¿qué?- - retó el hombre y la chica no pudo más que sentirse completamente diminuta frente a él -Marie me esperaba profesor, es que yo tengo sus apuntes para la poción de hoy- - interrumpió Justin que había llegado en el preciso momento para salvar a la chica, se le veía acalorado y es que había corrido por todo el castillo para llegar a tiempo. -Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor. por llegar tarde y cinco menos a Hufflepuff por ser tan irresponsable para prestar sus apuntes, los dos se quedaran al final para limpiar los calderos. y ahora entren si no quieren que cambie de opinión- - gruñó Webster mientras los dos chicos entraban y ocupaban una mesa en la esquina, ninguno de los dos quiso discutir, pues sabían que si decían algo los cinco puntos podrían multiplicarse.  
  
La lección comenzó y en parejas comenzaron a hacer la fórmula de la poción, Marie y Justin se dedicaron a lo suyo, sin embargo los dos estaban ansiosos, ella por preguntar y él por decir lo que había encontrado. La clase terminó, sin embargo y para sorpresa de ambos chicos, Webster se quedó en la mazmorra, siempre que castigaba a alguien con la limpieza del lugar, solía dejarlos y sólo regresaba para cerciorarse de que el trabajo había sido bien hecho. Pero en esta ocasión espero, sentado tras el escritorio veía a los dos chicos trabajar a prisa con cierto placer. - Diablos!! ¿por qué no se va?- - dijo por lo bajo Justin, sin embargo su pregunta fue resuelta antes de poder meditar una respuesta.  
  
Se escuchó el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de la mazmorra, Webster miró su reloj de cadena, murmuro algo y después permitió la entrada al lugar. - Adelante!!- - dijo y la puerta se abrió Justin y Marie terminaban de limpiar el último caldero y de acomodarlo, cuando exactamente frente a ellos entraba con la mirada baja y unos cuantos libros. - Aleatha!!... - -  
  
CONTINUARÁ. Notas de la autora: Todos los nombres conocidos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no escribo esto con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión ^_^ 


	3. La Maldición

Los Guardianes de Hogwarts. Por: Karonte  
  
Parte 2: La Maldición  
  
Aleatha!!... - - dijo Marie, sin embargo la chica ni siquiera los miró, su vista seguía clavada en el suelo. --Si ya terminaron ya váyanse si no quieren limpiar ahora la bodega de pociones!!- - dijo enojado Webster y los dos chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar, mirando insistentemente a la chica, pero ella los ignoró por completo.  
  
Una vez fuera de la mazmorra, Webster les cerró la puerta en las narices murmurando que si los veía por ahí más tarde el castigo sería peor que nunca. Marie y Justin tuvieron que resignarse a irse del lugar sin cruzar palabra con la otra chica, resignados comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, los dos estaban confundidos ante la actitud de Aleatha, se suponía que ellos eran sus amigos y que lo mínimo que merecían era un hola. Justin estaba enojado, ¿cómo podía ser ella tan. desentendida. tan fría?, Marie estaba más preocupada que enojada, había notado a su amiga muy diferente, estaba pálida y ojerosa, y por mucho que les hubiera gritado Webster ella habría por lo menos alzado la vista y saludarles, pero no lo hizo. -No entiendo a las mujeres. se supone que nosotros estábamos con ella cuando se desmayó, por lo menos esperaba un "gracias por llevarme a la enfermería" pero ni siquiera nos miró. - - dijo realmente enojado Justin mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos - Me preocupa más su actitud. - - dijo Marie - Claro, una actitud de niña mimada y caprichosa, ahora entiendo por que se casa con Grant.- - - No es eso a lo que me refiero Jus, más bien. parecía tener miedo. - - dijo Marie defendiéndola de las acusaciones del chico -Miedo de que?- - -Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, dime ¿porqué llegaste tarde a la clase? Pensé que habías encontrado algo en los libros- -preguntó Marie -No encontré nada en los libros, pero seguí a nuestro amigo Grant- - dijo Justin que en su enojo había olvidado aquello tan importante que debía decirle a Marie -¿Y ¿ ¿qué encontraste?- - preguntó impaciente la rubia - Después de que salió de la biblioteca lo seguí hasta los invernaderos, vi que entró a uno, pero ya no pude seguirlo, la Profesora Weeping Bell me sorprendió y tuve que regresar dijo que estaba en un área prohibida para los alumnos- - explicó el chico - ¡Dios mío, Jus! ¿quieres decir que Grant entró en los invernaderos restringidos?- preguntó Marie sorprendida de lo que le decía el chico- - Nadie tiene permiso para entrar ahí, nadie! Excepto claro si se va acompañado de algún profesor- - -Pues Grant iba solo. - - -¿a qué invernadero entró? -Creo que era el 9- - - No puede ser!!! El invernadero #9 es el más peligroso de toda la escuela, ni siquiera la profesora Weeping Bell entra sola- - -¿qué hay en ese lugar? -Las plantas más peligrosas que se conocen, desde el lazo del diablo hasta la carnívora australiana, yo entré una vez con la profesora y con Rochester, necesitábamos un poco de raíz de Caléndula Venenosa para los alumnos de sexto, y la verdad que es aterrador, todo está oscuro y húmedo- - explicó la chica sorprendida- -¿Qué hacía Grant en un lugar así?- - preguntó intrigada -No creo que esa sea la pregunta adecuada Marie, más bien ¿por qué entrar ahí y solo?- - corrigió Justin  
  
Cuando se dieron cuenta ambos chicos habían llegado al comedor, en esta ocasión se sentaron en la mesa de Huffleppuf, y lo más retirados de los demás alumnos. Ambos comenzaron a comer metidos en sus pensamientos, divagando posibles respuestas a preguntas no hechas, cuando en la puerta del comedor a pareció Grant. No parecía haber sufrido daño alguno, al contrario se le encontraba tranquilo, arrogante y presumido como siempre, con su característico porte llegó a la mesa de Slytherin y a penas se sentó, varias chicas lo rodearon. - Pues no parece estar mal herido- - dijo Marie- - ¿estás seguro de que entró al invernadero? -Claro que estoy seguro- - contestó - - Tengo que admitir que Grant es muy bueno en DCAO, tal vez eso le bastó para salir con vida- - agregó no muy convencido -Justin, el invernadero #9 no es cosa de risa, Nadie y escúchalo bien NADIE por muy bueno que sea en DCAO siendo alumno puede salir sin un rasguño, ese invernadero sólo lo usan en casos extremos y tienes que saber tanto de DCAO como de Herbología, y Grant no es muy bueno que digamos en ésta, ayudé a la profesora Weeping a calificar exámenes y a penas sacó un Regular- - Esto está cada vez más extraño, creo que la única que puede aclararnos algo es Aleatha- - contestó Justin - Bien, entonces habrá que preguntarle cuando vuelva de las mazmorras.  
  
Sin embargo la cena continuó y ninguno de los dos pudo distinguir a la chica en cuestión, Grant como siempre terminó de cenar y salió rodeado de chicas hacia la sala común según pudieron escuchar que decía, se hacía tarde y no había señales de ella, así que Marie tuvo una idea, si Aleatha había faltado tanto a clases lo más seguro era que pediría a alguien sus notas y tal vez los profesores le estarían dando clases extras de regularización. Así que lo que tenían que hacer era preguntar a sus amigas. Marie se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió directamente hacia la de Ravenclaw. Se acercó a Ellen, la mejor amiga de Aleatha y le preguntó por ella. - Sé que salió hoy en la mañana de la enfermería, pero no la he visto en todo el día- - contestó Ellen- - ni siquiera tomó clases con nosotros- - - No ha ido a su sala común? - No que yo sepa, Aleatha estaría conmigo a menos que haya ido a presentar exámenes con los maestros a diferentes horas para recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque no entiendo por qué, si tiene cubiertas varias materias para darse el lujo de faltar- -  
  
Fue lo único que le pudo decir, sin embargo eso ya era un inicio, Aleatha o había estado rehuyendo de todos los que la conocían pretextando los exámenes o en verdad estaba preocupada por sus calificaciones y esperaba recobrar el tiempo perdido, pero a decir verdad, la chica tenía créditos extras en todas las clases para, como decía su amiga, darse el lujo de faltar si quería medio año y aún así pasar con excelencia. Ambos chicos decidieron regresar a sus salas comunes y seguir revisando libros hasta tener oportunidad de hablar con la Ravenclaw.  
  
Sin embargo los días pasaron y las vacaciones de invierno llegaron, durante todo ese tiempo, ni Marie ni Justin pudieron hablar con Aleatha, tal parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, no se aparecía en sus clases, sus amigas apenas y la veían en la sala común y en los dormitorios, todo daba señales obvias de que ella no quería ser vista o interrogada por nadie, Justin creía verla entrar a Pociones después de que terminaba la clase con ellos y Webster literalmente los corría del pasillo de la mazmorra, no sabían nada, ni ellos ni nadie más que la conociera. Por otro lado también estaban muy ocupados revisando libros y siguiendo por turnos a Grant, sabían que él tenía algo que ver, por momentos se le veía sonreír solo, como si se gratificara de algo a él mismo, se habían convertido en su sombra, sólo se separaban de él cuando entraba a la sala común de Slytherin. Comenzaban a frustrarse, pues realmente no habían avanzado nada en su investigación, sólo datos sin importancia, cosas que hasta un alumno del primer año sabría sobre la fundación de Hogwarts, y Salazar Slytherin, pero nada acerca de una puerta prohibida o algo parecido.  
  
En el desayuno antes de que todos los estudiantes partieran para sus hogares, la suerte les pintaría mejor cara. Frente a ellos en la mesa de Ravenclaw se encontraba Aleatha desayunando con Ellen y otras chicas, se le veía muy desmejorada, como si hubiera pasado por una larga enfermedad, estaba pálida y muy delgada, sin embargo no le restaba belleza a su rostro esta situación. Marie fue la encargada de acercarse a la mesa y hacer contacto con ella, sin embargo a penas hubo descubierto la aproximación, la Ravenclaw se levantó de la mesa excusando dolor de cabeza y salió directamente hacia la sala común de su casa, lo que no esperaba era que Justin le cortara el paso en la entrada al comedor, sin embargo la joven hizo caso omiso de él y sin mirarlo se alejó a toda prisa. Marie confundida se acercó a Ellen que terminaba de comer.  
  
- Hola Marie! En qué te puedo ayudar?- - preguntó sonriendo la chica -Aleatha, creí que estaba con ustedes- - mintió pues no esperaba que la chica saliera casi corriendo al verla -Si, se sentía algo mal y regresó al dormitorio- - -qué lástima quería hablar con ella- - - descuida, podrás hacerlo después, me parece que pasará aquí las vacaciones -¿en serio? Si, aunque hubiera sido mejor que se fuera, unos días lejos de aquí le ayudarían a mejorarse- - comentó Ellen preocupada por su amiga - ¿a qué te refieres? - Se la pasa en la biblioteca cuando no tiene clases extras con los profesores, casi no come, de hecho esta es la primera vez que viene al comedor con nosotras desde que salió de la enfermería y por las noches llega muy tarde -Es prefecta de Ravenclaw, se supone que hace rondas por los pasillos no? - El profesor Flitwick le dio algunas concesiones por su estado de salud, para que me entiendas, sigue siendo nuestra prefecta y se encarga de los asuntos importantes, pero ya no hace rondas por los pasillos de noche, en vez de eso va a la biblioteca y ahí se queda hasta tarde, cuando le pregunto me dice que no puede dormir y que prefiere utilizar el tiempo en algo útil- - explicó la chica- - no te creas también me preocupa, cuando duerme a veces tiene pesadillas, despierta llorando y con dolor de cabeza. - - agregó con pesar, realmente se veía preocupada por su amiga -No lo sabía- - dijo Marie -Casi nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera en nuestra casa, pero sé que tú eres muy buena ayudando a los demás Marie, por favor si tienes oportunidad ayuda a Ale, ella es mi mejor amiga y sé que algo le pasa aunque ella no quiera decirlo, sé que tiene miedo de algo. o de alguien. - - dijo mirando de reojo a Devon, que en esos momentos pasaba frente a la mesa con su porte altanero -¿Grant la ha molestado?- -preguntó - No creo, como te dije a penas y la veo, pero lo que sí se es que desde que salió de la enfermería Ale no quiere ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación que él. le rehuye. Ya veo. bueno gracias, y Felices fiestas!!- - dijo Marie, que de inmediato corrió a la mesa de Griffindor a contarle todo a Justin, quien también le comentó lo que había pasado en la entrada del comedor.  
  
Por unos momentos ambos chicos se sintieron alegrados de quedarse para las fiestas en el colegio, pero por otro, estaban bastante preocupados por el malestar de Aleatha, al parecer la joven aún no estaba dispuesta a hablar, seguía rehuyendo de todo y todos, lo único que los ponía felices era saber que Grant no había podido acercarse a ella, por lo que no podría cumplir su amenaza de matarla o hacerle algún daño. Los dos fueron hacia la biblioteca, de alguna manera ya se les había hecho costumbre pasar los ratos libres entre libros buscando indicios de algo que no sabían si existía. Sin embargo en sus mentes y con todo lo que había dicho Ellen, comenzaron a atar algunos cabos sueltos.  
  
- ¡¡He sido un estúpido!! ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- - dijo Justin golpeándose la frente con la mano y deteniéndose a medio pasillo, haciendo que Marie volteara a verlo extrañada. -¿de qué hablas Jus? - Hemos estado suponiendo que Grant sabe más que nosotros, pero y si no es así?- - dijo como cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba - a que te refieres? -¿Y si Grant está tan perdido como nosotros? Por algo estaba ese día en la enfermería, ¿recuerdas como le exigía a Ale respuestas?¿cuantas veces no lo hemos visto en la biblioteca?- - así todo sonaba más claro- - ¿Recuerdas el día que lo seguí al invernadero? Tenía muchos libros sobre la mesa. -Si! y tenía un tratado sobre artes oscuras, lo sé porque yo misma lo revisé cuando buscaba lo de la puerta. - respondió Marie tan emocionada como Justin, al parecer todo estaba más claro -Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- - dijo Justin mientras tomaba a la rubia de la muñeca y ambos corrían hacia la biblioteca.  
  
Una vez ahí. -Madame Pince lleva un registro estricto de los usuarios en cada libro, la primera hoja tiene registrados los nombres de los alumnos que lo han consultado- - dijo Justin mientras sacaba de nuevo la mayoría de los libros que habían estado leyendo. -Mira!! Es vdd, en casi todos esta el nombre de Grant, y todas las fechas son posteriores al incidente - - dijo emocionada Marie, ya tenían un cabo suelto menos. -Lo que no sabemos es si sabe más que nosotros o si está en las mismas- - -Si, pero vale la pena intentar averiguarlo- -dijo Marie ¿cómo? -Conoces a Sadia Molnar? Es Slytherin- - -no es la chica que siempre anda pegada a Grant?- -preguntó Justin -Si, ella misma, sabes que siente una extraña atracción por ti?- - dijo Marie mirándolo de reojo y mostrando sus claras intenciones -No esperaras que de pronto me aparezca y ella me suelte la sopa así como así vdd? -claro que si, sólo tienes que darle un poco de lo que no le da Grant. -y que se supone que es eso? -Atención. si te fijas un poco en ella, podría apostar mi lechuza a que se acerca a ti , anda Jus, sólo utiliza tu sonrisa encantadora, un poco de coqueteo y la tendrás a tus pies, todo por Aleatha.  
  
Finalmente a la hora de la comida llevaron a cabo el plan, para su sorpresa Devon se había marchado para pasar las fiestas en su casa y Sadia era una de las pocas alumnas de Slytherin que se había quedado. Así que el acercamiento fue más sencillo. Desde la mesa de Griffindor Justin utilizó todo su encanto para llamar la atención de la chica, que al fin sola, no tuvo problema en coquetear un rato con él y darle pie para que se acercara. Con su sonrisa más encantadora, Justin se acercó a la mesa Slytherin. -Hola, puedo hacerte compañía Sadia?- - preguntó casualmente -Si quieres- - dijo ella haciéndose la interesante -y dime, cómo es que una chica tan bonita como tú está sola? -No lo sé, tal vez por que no esta Devon aquí -Y que puede ver una hermosa flor como tú en un tipo como él? -Suenas algo. extraño Sterling. hasta podría decir que celoso- - dijo Sadia orgullosa de causar ese efecto en el chico- Ya ves, uno tiene que ver por lo que le interesa. - - con esta simple frase, aunada a una sonrisa despampanante, Sadia cayó redondita en el juego.  
  
Justin se dedicó a hacerle preguntas casuales de ella, para luego pasar a lo que realmente le interesaba, se sentía algo extraño, le gustaba flirtear con las chicas, pero no con las Slytherin que eran demasiado pesadas para su gusto. Rogaba por que la chica por fin dijera algo referente al comportamiento de Grant, ya estaba desesperado, miraba continuamente hacia la mesa de Huffleppuf, en dónde Marie se había sentado con algunos de sus compañeros. La rubia lo miraba divertida, pues nunca le había costado tanto trabajo acercarse a una chica y ahora se notaba el esfuerzo. - ¿Y dime, querrás salir conmigo en el verano? Claro si Grant no tiene planes contigo- - dijo -No creo que a Devon le importe mucho- - dijo con enfado -¿A qué te refieres?- - pregunto interesado, pero no demasiado para que no pareciera sospechoso -Bueno, a que Devon desde hace algunas semanas se ha estado comportando muy extraño, y todo es culpa de esa. esa chica de Ravenclaw. la que dicen es su prometida. ¿En serio?, yo jamás cambiaría a una chica tan linda como tú por alguien como ella- - dijo cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa Esa miserable lo tiene embobado, se ha obsesionado con ella, se la pasa murmurando cosas a cerca de que no le ha dado respuestas!!- - dijo enojada- - supongo que se refiere al compromiso!!, el otro día hasta gritó en plena sala común que la obligaría a contestar aún si tenía que utilizar medios no convencionales- - agregó indignada por la conducta de Devon, se le notaba celosa- - hasta se atrevió a pedirle un pase especial a Webster para sacar unos libros de la sección prohibida, pretextando que era para averiguar más sobre lo que le había pasado a esa ¿en serio?, ¿y que dijeron los demás cuando lo escucharon?- - que van a decir Justin. Devon es muy respetado, nadie hace preguntas acerca de lo que el dice o hace, simplemente obtiene lo que desea cuando quiere. - -  
  
La conversación siguió hasta que Justin se vio obligado literalmente a hacerle compañía a la chica hasta su sala común, después de dejarla, bastante más liberado, corrió hacia el comedor, en dónde todavía estaba Marie jugando ajedrez mágico con Lucas. Después de que terminó la partida, Marie se despidió y alcanzó a Justin, juntos salieron al exterior, cerca del lago, en dónde casi no había gente. Después de compartir información con la rubia, ambos empezaron a atar cabos, ahora sabían que Devon había intentado entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, seguramente allí habría información útil para lo que ellos también querían averiguar, así que se decidió, esa misma noche, después de que todo Hogwarts estuviera dormido, los dos se escabullirían hasta la biblioteca para entrar a la sección prohibida y probar suerte con los libros que en ella había.  
  
CONTINUARÁ. Notas de la autora: Todos los nombres conocidos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no escribo esto con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión ^_^ 


	4. Cont La Maldición

Los Guardianes de Hogwarts. Por: Karonte.  
  
Continuación Parte 2:  
  
Esa noche, después de la cena, todo estaba muy callado por los pasillos, hacía bastante frío, así que ambos chicos se habían puesto abrigos sobre las pijamas, entraron con cuidado a la biblioteca, el aspecto era bastante más tenebroso de lo que habían imaginado, los estantes llenos de libros y la varita que les iluminaba el paso lograba efectos visuales de sombras aproximándose. Después de cerciorarse de que no había moros en la costa, los dos chicos abrieron con sumo cuidado el cerrojo que separaba su destino del resto de la biblioteca y entraron sigilosamente, sin embargo no tardaron mucho en encontrar respuestas a lo que buscaban.  
  
En la parte más apartada de la sección prohibida, había algunos escritorios para poder hacer la consulta de los libros, pues estos no podían salir del lugar. Caminaban despacio, con sigilo, y miedo de que en cualquier momento pudieran ser sorprendidos por alguien, además había que agregar el hecho de que parecía que los libros les estuvieran llamando, se escuchaban susurros en dialectos o idiomas que no conocían, tan lejanos que apenas podían ser audibles. -No creo que esta sea una buena idea Jus- - dijo Marie aferrada del brazo del muchacho que caminaba al frente -Ya estamos aquí Marie, sería una pérdida de tiempo dar marcha atrás ahora- - contestó mientras apuntaba la luz hacia el frente - Me da mala espina este lugar. siento como si algo malo pasara. ¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!- - exclamó la rubia blanca del susto señalando hacia delante  
  
Frente a ellos, a unos cuantos metros podía escucharse el sonido de un libro siendo hojeado, ambos se paralizaron, Justin fue el primero en reaccionar y caminar hacia dónde se escuchaba el ruido, aguzando los sentidos como un reflejo ambos aferraron con más fuerza sus varitas dispuestos a usarlas si era necesario. Mientras se acercaban, poco a poco podían escuchar un susurro, una voz suave que parecía estar recitando, pero era casi inaudible para realmente ser comprendida. Unos cuantos pasos más y estarían frente al extraño. sus corazones empezaron a latir más rápido. un metro y seria visible la sombra reclinada sobre el libro. sólo dos pasos más y la luz de las varitas lo descubrirían.  
  
La luz iluminó la figura sentada en el escritorio envuelta en una capa negra con capucha, escribiendo algunas notas sin percatarse de que estaba acompañada. -Pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- - fueron las palabras de Justin al reconocer a Aleatha, quien un tanto sorprendida los volteó a ver con sus negros ojos, como un reflejo soltó la pluma y llevó la mano al pecho, como si aferrara algo. -Ale!!... hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. - - fue lo único que atinó a decir Marie, sin embargo no obtuvieron respuesta de la chica. Justin trató de acercarse, sin embargo la reacción de la joven les tomó desprevenidos, se levantó tan rápido que la silla en dónde estaba sentada cayó al suelo haciendo que el ruido resonara por todo el lugar. Cuando Justin trató de dar otro paso hacia ella, lo rechazó de nuevo dando pasos hacia atrás, y alzando su mano para que se detuviera, se le veía asustada. -Descuida Ale, no diremos que te encontramos aquí- - trató de tranquilizarla Marie, sin embargo ella no contestó  
  
Justin en otro intentó más audaz, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la muñeca de la mano que trataba de impedirle que se acercara, la respuesta fue un sonoro grito, lleno de angustia y dolor. -SUÉLTAME!!!... NO ME TOQUES!!!- - gritó Aleatha con lágrimas en los ojos y arqueando el cuerpo en un espasmo de dolor. Justin la soltó de inmediato y Aleatha retrocedió vacilante, huyendo de él, aún tenía una mano aferrada al pecho mientras con la otra trataba de alejarlos de ella. Marie realmente preocupada y asustada también trató de acercarse, y la reacción de la chica fue más que obvia, retrocedió y sin darse cuenta resbaló cayendo al suelo, la escena era aterradora. - NO TE ACERQUES!!!... NO ME LASTIMES!!!- - gritó en tono lastimero, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, tenía una expresión de dolor y se arrastraba como podía hasta topar con uno de los libreros, en dónde se encogió, esperando que los dos chicos no se acercaran más. Justin y Marie se habían quedado petrificados, clavados en el suelo sin saber si alejarse y dejarla como estaba o tratar de ayudar de alguna manera. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron sus mentes, sentían pena por no poder ayudarla, les dolía verla así. -BASTA!!!... HE DICHO QUE BASTA!!!- - volvió a gritar, su rostro estaba pálido y deformado por el dolor, su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos, como si estuviera bajo la maldición cruciatus, fue entonces que se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, la capa se abrió y dejó al descubierto una luz que brillaba en color azul, muy tenue, la cual parecía provenir de algún tipo de medallón. Justin frustrado por no poder ayudarla, se sintió completamente inútil, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Esperar a verla morir del dolor? O tratar de hacer algo, pero ¿qué?... Marie estaba desesperada, no podía verla así, deseaba con todo su corazón hacer que el tormento de la chica terminara, pero ¿cómo?... Fue entonces que Justin trató de volver a acercarse, y en esta ocasión Aleatha arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás y de repente un símbolo desconocido apareció en su frente, como si hubiera sido grabado con una daga afilada, era color rojo brillante, Marie lo detuvo y con fuerza jaló de él hacia atrás, alejándose unos pasos de la chica, de repente, la luz tenue del medallón brillo con más fuerza que el símbolo y poco a poco la luz azul fue consumiendo a la luz roja, hasta que el símbolo de la frente de Aleatha estaba por completo azul. -Es suficiente!!- - dijo una voz enérgica tras los chicos, en ese momento Aleatha caía desvanecida en el frío suelo de la habitación, completamente inconsciente. -Profesor Dumbledore!!- - exclamaron los dos chicos al ver al mago acercarse con presteza a la chica y tomarle el pulso, después de que se aseguró de que estaba bien respiró aliviado. -Srita. Piaf haga el favor de avisarle a Madame Pomfrey que la Srita. Miller ha tenido una recaída y usted Sr. Sterling vaya por el profesor Webster y dígale que necesitamos más suero- -dijo con su acostumbrado tono calmado y amable, sin embargo se le notaba serio. - - Ella estará bien. - - agregó para convencerlos ya ambos salieron de la biblioteca apresurados para hacer lo que se les ordenó.  
  
Después Aleatha fue llevada a la enfermería y revisada por Madame Pomfrey, Justin llegó corriendo con Webster que venía con un frasco en las manos, del que escurría continuamente vapor en un tono azul brillante. Marie y Justin aún no se recuperaban de la impresión, el profesor Flitwick fue llamado junto con Mcgonagall, como jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw y directora adjunta, debían estar enterados de lo que ocurría con sus alumnos, después de que Dumbledore dio algunas indicaciones a los profesores reunidos, se dirigió a los dos chicos, que se les veía un tanto espantados y preocupados por su amiga. -Profesora Mcgonagall, hágame el favor de llevar a al Srita. Piaf y al Sr. Sterling, a sus dormitorios- - dijo Dumbledore- - Mañana tendrán respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas, pero ahora no es el momento, lo prometo- - agregó al ver que los chicos no tenían intención de irse a dormir. -Pero Profesor Dumbledore. - -Nada de peros Sterling, ya escuchaste al director, no es el momento- - interrumpió la Mcgonagall y con una mirada severa hizo que ambos la siguieran, mientras el director, Webster, Fitwick y Madame Pomfrey se quedaban en la enfermería.  
  
Justin y Marie regresaron ambos a sus salas comunes, y la profesora Mcgonagall tuvo que amenazarlos a ambos que si volvían a salir de sus dormitorios se les suspendería y habría detención para ambos con Webster. Los dos chicos no pudieron hacer más que obedecer, al día siguiente tendrían respuestas o por lo menos eso les había prometido Dumbledore. Sin embargo no dejaban de pensar que realmente tenía que ser algo muy malo, pues ni siquiera el hecho de estar fuera de la sala común de sus casas había tenido importancia como para que les castigaran, los profesores se notaban más preocupados por el estado de su amiga que por su falta a unas cuantas reglas de la escuela.  
  
Inexplicablemente esa fue la noche anterior a Navidad más larga en Hogwarts que cualquier otra en años pasados. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La mañana siguiente fue sin duda alguna muy extraña, pues ni Marie ni Justin se interesaron por la cantidad de paquetes que tenían a los pies de sus camas, sin embargo ambos tuvieron que mostrar algún interés para que ninguno de sus compañeros sospechara algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues según ellos era demasiado importante lo que pasaba y tal vez hasta peligroso para que los demás alumnos se dieran cuenta de ello.  
  
Lento se les hizo el tiempo para bajar a desayunar, como siempre, las Navidades en Hogwarts eran espectaculares, se respiraba un ambiente de alegría, los profesores en su mesa reían y disfrutaban, a los alumnos se les juntaba a todos en una mesa para que compartieran el alimento ese día, sin embargo ellos eran los únicos que podían notar cierta tensión en los rostros de los profesores, pues ningún alumno a parte de ellos notaba diferencia alguna en el desayuno de Navidad de ese año con respecto a los anteriores.  
  
Justin y Marie decidieron sentarse juntos, rechazando algunas de las invitaciones de sus amigos y compañeros, la única que no aceptó rechazo alguno fue Sadia, que de inmediato ocupó el lugar junto al chico y lo acaparó para que éste no hablara con la rubia. Al terminar el banquete y después de algunas palabras del director, la profesora Mcgonagall se acercó a ellos. - Sr. Sterling, Srita. Piaf, hagan el favor de venir conmigo- -dijo y ambos la siguieron fuera del comedor seguidos por las miradas de Sadia, que pensaba que se habían metido en problemas.  
  
Sin decir una sola palabra los chicos la siguieron, con esperanzas de que ese mismo día tendrían respuesta todas las preguntas que les atormentaban. -El profesor Dumbledore ha dicho que pueden pasar a ver a la Srita. Miller a la enfermería- - dijo encaminándolos hacia allá -pero creí que hablaríamos con el director- - dijo Marie extrañada de lo que decía la profesora, pues bien se imaginaba el por que de las crisis de su amiga cuando ellos se acercaban demasiado. -El profesor Dumbledore ha dicho que tendrán las respuestas que buscan, y que ha pedido la propia Srita. Miller ser quien les diga todo lo que quieren saber.- - fue lo último que dijo Mcgonagall, pues habían llegado a la entrada de la enfermería, en dónde le dijo a Madame Pomfrey que los dos chicos tenían permiso del director para ver a la enferma, y a regañadientes la mujer los dejó entrar. -Si hay señales de que la Srita. Miller se empieza a sentir mal, hagan favor de llamarme. - - fue lo único que dijo la mujer y los dejó pasar.  
  
En silencio, los dos chicos caminaron hacia la única cama que estaba ocupada en el lugar, Aleatha estaba sentada recargada en varios almohadones, al parecer, Madame Pomfrey la había estado consintiendo de más, y es que realmente era una pena que pasara Navidad en la enfermería, traía un camisón blanco, su cabello negro estaba suelto, sólo sostenido con una cinta a manera de diadema, aún llevaba al cuello el medallón. Estaba leyendo una carta que había traído una hermosa lechuza blanca. A los pies de la cama había muchos obsequios. - Feliz Navidad Ale!!- - dijo Marie para hacerle notar su presencia, la chica soltó la carta que tenía en las manos y para sorpresa de ambos chicos, Aleatha los miró de frente. -Feliz Navidad Marie, Feliz Navidad Justin!- - dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero a ambos les pareció muy sincera. -Feliz Navidad!- - dijo Justin un poco sonrojado, ella jamás le había sonreído así antes, siempre había sido amable, pero ella sólo sonreía así con Ellen y otros Ravenclaws, nunca con él o con otras personas- - Veo que te sientes mejor- - agregó y ambos chicos se acercaron a la cama, sin embargo la chica les detuvo -Hasta ahí, por favor- - dijo alzando su mano para detenerlos a unos cuantos metros de ella, su voz sonó un poco temblorosa- - Aún no puedo controlarlo. - - agregó al ver las caras de ambos extrañados, los chicos con cara de asintieron y jalaron dos sillas para sentarse a esa distancia. - Gracias.- - dijo Aleatha con su sonrisa suave- - Entiendo que estén confundidos con mi comportamiento y que a lo mejor piensen que soy desagradecida porque ustedes me ayudaron el día que me desmayé, pero no es así, les juro que si no me he comportado como debería es por una razón muy importante. - - decía con la vista clavada en la carta que tenía sobre las piernas. -Nosotros no. -Espera, no me digas nada aún, han venido por una explicación y yo pienso dárselas- - interrumpió a Marie que empezaba a excusarse -¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Ale?, hasta parece que nosotros somos los que te causamos daño- - dijo Justin y la chica no pudo evitar voltear a verlo con ojos de "lo siento tanto" Supongo que iniciaré desde el inicio de este tormento, he nacido con una habilidad tan extraña en el mundo de la magia como en el de los muggles- - comenzó su explicación- - . soy. empática. puedo sentir lo que piensas, lo que sientes. -como leer la mente?- - preguntó Justin -no, más bien puedo leer las emociones y sentirlas hasta un alto grado, como si fusionaras lo que sientes con lo que yo siento, es un don muy envidiado por magos, pero debo decir que también puede ser una maldición, durante casi toda mi vida he estado aprendiendo a controlarlo, a diferenciar que es lo que siento y que es lo que los demás me provocan sentir- - terminó de decir y un gran silencio se hizo en el lugar, los dos chicos suponían que continuaría a explicarles todo lo de la puerta, Slytherin, Grant y el porqué la habían encontrado en la sección prohibida y lo que siguió, sin embargo tal parecía que la chica no pensaba decir nada más -¿eso es todo?- - preguntó Justin algo inseguro y Aleatha lo miró con dureza - Qué más quieres saber?- - dijo con suavidad -Todo lo demás!!!- - dijo enojado y hasta un poco indignado con la respuesta escueta de la joven -No tengo más que decirles- - contestó -Insultas nuestra inteligencia Aleatha, tú estas escondiendo algo y te exijo que nos digas la verdad- - dijo Justin poniéndose de pie, realmente enfadado. La chica en esos momentos sintió una punzada y se llevó la mano a la cabeza - Justin, tranquilízate!!- - dijo Marie tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia atrás, pues en su enojo se había acercado más de lo permitido -No me tranquilizo Marie!!- - dijo soltándose de ella- - Quien diablos te crees Aleatha??, la princesa de los engaños??, nosotros sólo queremos ayudar y tú no nos tratas insultando nuestra inteligencia diciendo sólo parte de lo que está pasando!!- - agregó muy enojado  
  
El medallón de Aleatha comenzó a brillar con más intensidad en tanto el chico gritaba con más fuerza, Marie trataba a toda costa de hacer que Justin se tranquilizara, pues había notado que la chica en la cama comenzaba a sentirse mal de nuevo. De pronto la luz se hizo muy intensa, y una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que Justin y Marie fueran empujados hacia atrás por unas ondas de energía, fue entonces que la voz de Aleatha se escuchó suave y a la vez tan fría como el hielo. -No se entrometan!!- - dijo y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Madame Pomfrey los había casi echado del lugar en cuanto escuchó que había un gran escándalo. Justin tomó a Marie de la muñeca y salieron del lugar, Justin iba como alma que lleva el diablo, tan enfadado que no se daba cuenta que a Marie le costaba trabajo seguirlo. No esperaba que ella los tratara así, no soportaba que los humillara de esa manera. - Justin espera!! ¿quieres detenerte un segundo?- - dijo Marie Justin la soltó y en un arranque de ira aventó al suelo su bufanda con fuerza. - Maldición!!!- -dijo frustrado -quieres tranquilizarte? No te das cuenta que ella está tratando de protegernos!!- - dijo Marie exasperada de que el chico fuera tan explosivo -Pero ¿por qué? Me molesta no saber nada, me enoja que no pueda confiar!! -A veces saber demasiado es peligroso- - dijo Marie -No puedo aceptarlo!!  
  
Marie desesperada sacudió al chico gritándole, nadie nunca la había visto así. - Ella nos ha dicho todo lo que necesitamos saber! Tal vez lo demás lo podamos deducir!!- - le dijo con mirada dura y de poca paciencia  
  
Justin se calmó, jamás había visto a Marie reaccionar de esa manera, nunca, ni siquiera la había visto enojada. La rubia lo soltó y caminó hacia la biblioteca, Justin la siguió de cerca, y con determinación se dirigió a uno de los estantes mientras el chico se sentaba en una de las mesas, dos minutos más tarde, Marie regresaba con varios libros. - Toma, busca algo ahí sobre empatía- - dijo mientras ponía frente a él dos grandes volúmenes. -¿Qué buscarás tú?- - preguntó el chico al ver que la rubia sacaba un pedazo de pergamino y dibujaba en él unos trazos -Esto. - - dijo mostrándole el papel con un símbolo escrito en él, el cual Justin reconoció como aquel que había aparecido en la frente de Aleatha la noche anterior. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Varias horas pasaron después de que ambos chicos salieran de la enfermería, Aleatha estaba sentada, en sus manos tenía el medallón, aún recordaba la noche en que lo había obtenido. (Flashback) "- -Sabe lo que eso significa?- - preguntó amablemente como siempre - -Sí lo sé- - contestó segura - -Entonces quiere arriesgarse- - - -Si. - -No la veo muy convencida, desde mi punto de vista, lo mejor sería enviarla a St. Mungo por si las dudas- - - -Estaré bien, sólo tengo que aprender a controlarlo... - -Como quiera Srita. Miller, de todas formas tomaremos precauciones, estará usted aislada de cualquier contacto, así que trate de evitar cualquier relación con alguien hasta que logre cerrar su mente, el medallón es una gran ayuda, pero no es una garantía. - -Gracias por darme la oportunidad. "  
  
Aleatha estaba triste, le dolía no poder decir la verdad a los dos chicos, los únicos que se habían preocupado por ella, los únicos que estaban felices de verla bien, y ahora los había rechazado, los había lanzado fuera de eso.  
  
-El portador de un gran secreto está maldito con la soledad- - escuchó en su cabeza -Lo sé. - - respondió mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mientras tanto en la biblioteca ya casi era hora de cerrar, cuando Marie saltó de su silla dando un grito triunfal, a lo que Madame Pince sólo le dedico una mirada asesina para que guardara silencio. Justin se levantó de su asiento, y la miró en espera de respuestas. Sin embargo la expresión de triunfo de la rubia desapareció poco a poco para dar paso a un gesto de completa y total preocupación. - ¿Qué pasa?¿qué encontraste?- - preguntó Justin ansioso por saber -Oh Dios mío. creo que tenemos grandes problemas. - - dijo mientras señalaba la página del libro con una expresión de "no puede ser", en la hoja se encontraba un símbolo idéntico al que Marie había dibujado y que ambos sabían lo habían visto en la frente de Aleatha.  
  
"El símbolo de la muerte lenta, o de phobos, ha caracterizado a la magia rúnica muy antigua y ya casi olvidada, pocos fueron los magos que conocían este símbolo y que lo utilizaban, pues es de alto grado de dificultad, fue prohibido su uso por los graves y mortales efectos que puede causar en sujetos que poseen algún tipo de habilidad psíquica o empática, ya que abre las puertas de la habilidad aumentándola a niveles alarmantes, de manera que aquellos que pueden leer la mente o sentir emociones se ven saturados de los mismos en un corto tiempo. La maldición de Phobos, como es conocida, en un tiempo fue una maldición imperdonable, se equipara con las consecuencias del cruciatus, sobre todo si existe un vínculo de cualquier tipo con el sujeto marcado. No se conoce una cura satisfactoria, pues sólo puede ser removida por aquél que la causó, aunque existen registros de que algunos magos sobrevivieron a la maldición aislándose del mundo. Actualmente se cree que esa magia oscura se perdió."  
  
CONTINUARÁ. Notas de la autora: Todos los nombres conocidos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no escribo esto con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión ^_^ 


	5. La Trampa

Los Guardianes de Hogwarts. Por: Karonte  
  
Parte 3: La Trampa  
  
Se sentía tan mal por lo que había hecho, ella sabía que sus amigos la apreciaban y que sólo querían ayudar, y sin tener compasión ni rastro alguno de corazón los había echado pidiéndoles que no se entrometieran, pero sabía que si bien ellos no lograban entender que lo único que deseaba era mantenerlos a salvo, lejos de todo el horror que estaba viviendo. Se consideraba una persona solitaria, y en verdad lo era, la soledad había sido su compañía toda su vida, y eso la hacía sentir miserable, de ahí que en su mirada sólo pudiera vislumbrarse un abismo oscuro repleto de tristeza y melancolía.  
  
Durante las pocas semanas que había estado en esa misma cama inconsciente recordaba que entre sueños había visto miles de imágenes con personas que no conocía, y lo más angustiante de todo es que todas sufrían, desgarraban sus oídos miles de gritos agudos, todas sentían un intenso dolor que le apuñalaba el corazón. Era como si fuese desgarrada por dentro, como si las diez mil voces de su cabeza gritaran al unísono y cada vibración le causara a ella un intenso dolor. La maldición había acrecentado su habilidad exponencialmente. Si bien le costaba trabajo controlar sentimientos de dolor y angustia antes de ésta, ahora eran insoportables, y lo más extraño de todo, es que ni la protección que usaba había sido suficiente para contrarrestar los efectos que en ella causaban Justin y Marie. No lograba entender, ¿por qué cuándo ellos dos se acercaban detonaban el sello de la maldición con una fuerza extraordinaria? -Tal vez es por que ellos te han demostrado lealtad- - le dijo la voz en su cabeza -Pero. yo. no siento nada por ellos- - se dijo -Te engañas, a los dos los amas tanto, que por eso prefieres alejarlos antes que verlos sufrir- - contestó la voz -Sí tal vez. tengas razón- - dijo y extrañamente el sueño empezó a hacerla su presa. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * En la sala común de Hufflepuff, todo estaba muy callado, sólo había una persona que se encontraba aún con una vela en una mesa leyendo un grueso libro de pastas negras, sin embargo por mucha que fuera su inquietud para aprender más acerca de la Maldición de Phobos, el cansancio se hacía presente. Marie trataba de concentrarse en una de las líneas, sin embargo las letras se movían ante sus ojos como hipnotizándola, fue extraño, pues había tomado poción para mantenerse despierta hasta dos horas más.  
  
- - Esto es. importante. - - decía entre bostezos mientras terminaba de anotar en el primer trozo de pergamino que encontró en la mesa.  
  
Bostezó sintiéndose muy relajada, sin darse cuenta fue cayendo poco a poco en las tinieblas del sueño, recostada sobre el libro, una pequeña corriente de aire frío apago la vela y la sala común se oscureció por completo. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * En la sala común de Griffindor Justin estaba recostado sobre su cama, trataba de entrelazar todo lo que sabía para poder darle una coherencia, de alguna manera deseaba nunca haber estado implicado en situaciones tan extrañas, pero por el otro lado todo lo que tenía que ver con la Ravenclaw le interesaba, estaba fastidiado de la situación, odiaba el hecho de no poder sacarle la verdad, ella siempre había sido su debilidad, le gustaba verla de lejos mientras caminaba absorta en un libro por los pasillos, o cuando estaba descansando a la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago, o cuando iba a los partidos de Quidditch, o simplemente durante las clases que tomaban juntos, le gustaba ver como ladeaba la cabeza mientras escribía o cuando detenía su rostro con la mano. no había duda alguna, él la amaba y le dolía no poder ayudarla. lo peor del caso era darse cuenta de que cada vez que él se acercaba ella reaccionaba con miedo y cuando la tocaba parecía que estaba lastimándola. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... esto se está saliendo de mis manos. y ella está mintiendo. sé que está mintiendo.- - se dijo y terminó por quedar profundamente dormido * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Aleatha. La chica abrió los ojos como si la hubieran sacado bruscamente de su sueño, estaba asustada. -Aleatha. ven. Se escuchó a lo lejos, con una voz suave y grave. La chica tembló al escucharla, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Aferraba contra el pecho las cobijas y estaba en alerta de que algo o alguien apareciera en al habitación. - no. no por favor. ya no.- -dijo con voz entrecortada y temerosa, se notaba que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, estaba asustada. -Ven. - - decía la voz suave y grave, como de ultratumba -No!!- - gritó haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para juntar todo el valor del que disponía. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, se puso la capa, tomó la varita y salió del dormitorio corriendo, como si de eso dependiera su vida.  
  
No voy a dejar que la tengas. jamás- - decía con decisión.  
  
No podía pensar en nada, sólo en correr, los pasillos estaban oscuros, el suelo estaba frío, corría sin ver a dónde se dirigía, sólo daba vuelta en las esquinas y seguía corriendo sin detenerse, el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, la respiración estaba muy agitada, seguía corriendo, cuando de pronto se detuvo, frente a ella estaba una sombra, era un hombre alto y fuerte, todo oscuro, sólo podía verle los ojos, inyectados de sangre y de furia y de una inmensa maldad, brillando en la oscuridad como si fuese un animal, y detrás de él se alzaba otra figura, más grande, más fuerte, pero esa no era de un hombre, tal vez de un monstruo o un animal enorme, sus ojos también brillaban, la chica se paralizó de miedo, estaba clavada al piso, petrificada, todo fue muy rápido. un grito. y después un gran silencio. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Justin despertó sudando, con el corazón a punto de reventarle y con una angustia inmensa en el pecho. -Una pesadilla. - -pensó  
  
Sin embargo en su cabeza volvió a escuchar el grito desgarrador de Aleatha, lo que lo hizo reaccionar. -No fue un sueño. - - se dijo y de inmediato se puso la capa, tomó la varita y salió del dormitorio, no había más que dos chicos de tercero que se habían quedado como él en las vacaciones, así que salió sin importar nada. El retrato de la Sra. Gorda de Griffindor se abrió y Justin salió apresurado, no sabía hacia adonde ir, pues realmente no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, miró su reloj, eran a penas las diez de la noche, caminó a prisa por los corredores, buscando alguna señal cuando de pronto chocó con alguien. De inmediato alzó la varita y apuntó hacia el frente. - Justin soy yo , Marie!!- - se identificó la chica -Qué haces aquí Marie?- - preguntó, sin embargo ya conocía la respuesta -¿Tú también lo oíste verdad?- - preguntó la chica preocupada y Justin sólo asintió, cuando ambos fueron sorprendidos por alguien más en los pasillos. -¿Qué es eso?- - preguntó Marie señalando hacia el suelo -Lumos!- - dijo Justin para hacer más visible el pasillo -Es Endymion, el gato de Aleatha- - dijo Marie mirando al gato, que estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras y los miraba con curiosidad, sin embargo se dieron cuenta que en el hocico traía algo -¿Qué es lo que trae en la boca?- -preguntó Justin acercándose al gato, que de inmediato se levantó, dejó caer lo que traía y salió disparado hacia la oscuridad. -¡¡Es un guarda-memorias!!- - dijo Marie cuando lo recogió del suelo, un dije de cristal en forma de gota, en cuyo interior había un líquido plateado- - deben ser las memorias de Aleatha!! Marie tomó el dije y con un golpe de su varita lo abrió, formándose una hermosa flor de cristal, en cuyo centro se encontraba el líquido plateado, con sumo cuidado lo agitó con la varita - Veamos que es lo que está pasando, esto nos dirá la verdad- - dijo Justin apresurando a la chica, pues él jamás había utilizado un guarda-memorias. Marie tomó de la mano a Justin y juntos tocaron la superficie plateada del líquido, después de girar y girar unos segundos, en los que por sus ojos pasaron varias escenas de la vida de Aleatha hasta detenerse en un hermoso jardín, completamente lleno de flores, y en un lado junto a un hermoso rosal se encontraba una niña de escasos 10 años que lloraba con gran sentimiento, en su hombro estaba enganchado con sus garras un pequeño gato, era enternecedora la escena, tanto que ambos chicos al ver a la niña desearon poder acercarse y abrazarla para calmar su dolor. - - Demasiado atrás. - - dijo Marie y comenzaron de nuevo a girar hasta que se encontraron en los pasillos, y no tuvieron que preguntar, sabían que era el día del incidente en los pasillos, cuando todo esto había empezado. Caminaron un poco hasta que vieron a una persona que caminaba por los pasillos con aspecto aburrido, era Aleatha, se le veía triste, más de lo normal, de pronto vieron como la joven se detenía y miraba hacia el exterior, ambos corrieron para alcanzarla, la chica se había desviado de su dirección para ir hacia el exterior del castillo, a toda prisa la siguieron hasta darse cuenta que se adentraba en el bosque prohibido, caminaba como si supiera hacia dónde iba, los dos chicos no hablaban, sólo se miraban de reojo. - Aquí estoy, ¿me llamaste?- - dijo la voz dulce de la chica y ellos notaron que le hablaba al aire, pues frente a ella sólo había vegetación. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron como aparecía frente a ella una figura de humo azul, que poco a poco tomó la forma de mujer, una muy hermosa. -Tú eres mi elegida Aleatha, tu entre miles de Ravenclaws, has sido elegida la protectora. pero debo advertirte. un mal se acerca a Hogwarts, el peor que se haya visto en toda su historia, conoce sus secretos. y buscará la información que te ha sido entregada- - decía la mujer de humo- - debes buscar a los otros elegidos. sólo juntos podrán sacar el mal de Hogwarts. En esos momentos un ser vestido de negro apareció y con un resplandor hizo desaparecer la figura de humo de la mujer, golpeando a Aleatha con el hechizo, la dejó inconsciente, sólo vieron como se acercó a ella y puso la mano sobre su frente, susurró el hechizo que la marcaría y con una risa burlona se levantó. -Ni tú ni nadie se interpondrá entre el poder y yo- - dijo con voz grave mirando a la chica en el suelo y con su risa diabólica desapareció en el aire. -Aléjate de ella!! - dijo Justin apuntándole con la varita Marie se veía asustada y preocupada, fue entonces que la sensación de mareo volvió a ellos y se encontraron girando entre las memorias de la chica que pasaban rápidamente frente a sus ojos, hasta que se detuvieron, de nuevo, ahora estaban de nuevo en los pasillos, muy cerca del salón de encantamientos. Afuera nevaba copiosamente, en los pasillos no había alumnos, tal parecía que era hora de la cena. Aleatha caminaba con paso rápido, Endymion la seguía, la vieron caminar hacia ellos, y con rapidez se acercaron a ella para alcanzarla, sin embargo un brazo largo tomó a la joven totalmente desprevenida, jalándola hacia adentro de uno de los salones, Endymion se erizo completamente, sin embargo la puerta se cerró sin que el animal pudiera entrar. Justin y Marie atravesaron la puerta para ver lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación. -"Princesa" es un placer volver a verte- - dijo la inconfundible voz de Grant, que tenía a la chica fuertemente agarrada de la muñeca. -Suéltame!!- - dijo ella tratando de soltarse, sin embargo él era más fuerte. -No gatita, deberías de portarte mejor conmigo, sólo yo podría quitarte la maldición que te ha marcado. - - dijo acercando su mano libre a la frente de la chica y retirando algunos cabellos que la cubrían, Aleatha retiró el rostro, le repugnaba que Devon la tocara. - Eres un cretino !!, vendiste tu alma, has permitido que te lleven a la oscuridad.- - le dijo y él la soltó riéndose fuertemente -No te has dado cuenta verdad?- - le preguntó burlonamente mientras caminaba alrededor de ella asechándola y acorralándola como una serpiente a un ratón.- - Me encantará ser yo el que te saque toda la verdad, dulzura- - agregó tomándola de la barbilla - - -Vete al diablo Grant!- - dijo mientras se soltaba del chico, trató de salir del salón, pero el otro se interpuso- - Déjame pasar!- - dijo enojada  
  
- Como quieras"princesa"- - dijo con burla sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia se hizo a un lado, y Aleatha salió del salón - - Te veré en tus sueños, amor. - - agregó y la joven no pudo evitar detenerse en seco y volteó a verlo, en sus ojos no había enojo por el comentario, había miedo y Justin y Marie lo pudieron notar, pues era la misma mirada que les había dado esa noche en la biblioteca. Devon sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión de la cara de Aleatha y como pauta final le guiñó un ojo y lanzó un beso, a lo que la chica terminó por salir apresuradamente de ahí, sin voltear atrás. - Eres un miserable! - - dijo Justin enojado y tratando de alcanzar a Devon, sin embargo Marie lo detuvo pensativa, había estado muy callada y pensativa mientras observaba los acontecimientos. De pronto volvieron a perder el piso, sin embargo en esta ocasión no entraron a una de las memorias de Aleatha, habían regresado al pasillo -Marie, pero qué hiciste, debimos seguir investigando!!- - reprochó Justin al ver que la causante de que ambos regresaran al pasillo era ella -Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos Jus- - dijo la chica tan convencida que él no quiso contradecirla- - Recuerdas lo que decía el libro sobre la maldición de Phobos, cómo podía ser removida?- - dijo la chica tratando de hacerlo entender. -Sí, La maldición de Phobos, sólo puede ser removida por. - - comenzó a decir Justin , sin embargo a este punto se le fue la voz. - aquél que la causó. - - terminó la frase Marie - Maldito Grant!!- - dijo Justin tomando a la chica de la mano y caminando a prisa -¿Justin, a dónde vamos?- -dijo Marie siendo arrastrada literalmente por él -A averiguar que diablos está pasando, vi a Aleatha en mi sueño, si vamos a la torre de Ravenclaw, de ahí podré orientarme hacia adonde se fue- - dijo -¿Sabes en dónde esta la sala común de Ravenclaw?- preguntó Marie perpleja, pues nadie que no fuera de la casa lo sabría -No exactamente, pero en mi sueño vi que ella pasaba cerca de una estatua con. -El segundo piso- - dijo Marie interrumpiendo de repente al chico -¿qué? -Sé que ella está en el segundo piso, llámalo corazonada, pero lo siento, algo me lo dice- - dijo la rubia y Justin y ella tomaron camino hacia allá. Los pasillos estaban extremadamente callados y oscuros, las antorchas que siempre estaban encendidas ahora estaban apagadas, ambos chicos caminaron sin hacer ruido, Marie iba aferrada al brazo de Justin, quien llevaba la varita con luz al frente. - Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- - se preguntó Justin mientras caminaba por el pasillo - - Es extraño que no se escuche nada más que nuestros pasos- - se dijo cuando de repente reaccionó acababa de pisar agua -Qué es esto?- - preguntó Marie - - Lumos!!- - dijo y una luz salió de la punta de su varita, ésta aunada a la de Justin iluminaron con mayor intensidad esa parte. - - OH POR DIOS!!!- - fue la expresión de la chica aterrada mientras soltaba la varita y se llevaba ambas manos a la boca. -Sangre!- - dijo impresionado Justin con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver que lo que pisaba en esos momentos era un líquido rojo. Y pensando lo peor caminó hacia delante, Marie se había quedado paralizada de terror mirando hacia el líquido rojo brillante, aún con las manos en la boca.  
  
Justin sólo tuvo que dar unos pasos para darse cuenta de que su peor y más horrenda pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, frente a él, en medio de ese gran charco de sangre se encontraba Aleatha con la varita rota a un lado, inmóvil, y con los ojos abiertos y perdidos en algún punto.  
  
- No. no puede ser.- - alcanzó a balbucear el chico mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella- - No puedes estar muerta. no puedes. -- decía mientras tomaba en brazos el cuerpo inerte de la chica y lo abrazaba contra su pecho, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Con dulzura pasó su mano sobre el rostro de la chica para cerrar sus ojos antes tan brillantes.  
  
Había estado enamorado de Aleatha desde que recordaba, la consideraba un sueño hecho realidad, siempre había abrigado esperanzas de que algún día ella lo aceptara y ahora todo se esfumaba como una voluta de humo. Las esperanzas le eran arrebatadas en un instante. Sin embargo no acabaría todo allí. Justin alzó la vista y para su sorpresa frente a él se encontraba una pequeña esfera brillante, el chico la miró desconcertado con los ojos acuosos. -¿quieres salvarla?. - - se escuchó una voz suave y grave -¿qué?- - atinó a decir, en su mente todo estaba confuso para lograr asimilar lo que pasaba -¿quieres salvarla?. - - repitió la voz, Justin volteó a ver a todos lados, estaba rodeado de oscuridad y cubierto de sangre con un cuerpo frío en los brazos completamente desconcertado -Sí. daría mi vida si con eso puedo salvarla. - - pensó una vez que hubo entendido lo que escuchaba -Entonces toma la esfera. - - contestó la voz como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos -La. esfera. - - repitió el chico mientras estiraba su mano para tocarla, ésta empezó a brillar con mayor intensidad hasta que la tocó con la punta de los dedos. -NO LA TOQUES!!!...  
  
CONTINUARÁ. 


	6. Cont La Trampa

Los Guardianes de Hogwarts. Por: Karonte.  
  
Continuación Parte 3: La Trampa  
  
Justin apenas había tocado la esfera con la punta de sus dedos cuando frente a él como en una ráfaga de viento apareció una figura que le había advertido que no tocara la esfera, pero fue demasiado tarde, había apresado la esfera con toda la mano cuando escuchó la advertencia. El objeto se cubría completamente con su mano, tenía un tacto metálico y helado, como si fuera una bola de hielo completamente lisa. Todo se volvió muy oscuro y pronto sintió bajo él el frío y la humedad de la tierra, había un extraño olor, pero no podía reconocerlo. - Levántate - - ordenó una voz de hombre vagamente familiar, Justin no sabía que hacer, estaba desorientado. -Levántate- - volvió a decir y frente a él pudo vislumbrar una luz lejana.  
  
En esta ocasión Justin se puso de pie y tomó el cuerpo desgarrado de Aleatha en brazos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la luz que cada vez se hacía más grande. Bajo sus pies sentía una superficie húmeda, como si caminara por un campo después de la lluvia, pero no podía distinguir nada a su alrededor sólo había oscuridad. Cuando por fin cruzó el umbral de luz se encontró en una gran bóveda, a los lados había columnas con serpientes enroscadas y al parecer parecía que había entrado a una especie de pasillo en cuyos lados había grandes cabezas de serpientes, como si estuviera entrando a una especie de lugar sagrado y ellos fueran los guardianes, sin embargo había más para sorprenderse, exactamente al final de ese gran pasillo había un altar en marfil, todo con relieves de serpientes, y tras él, un gran relieve de un busto, que el reconoció de inmediato. -Salazar Slytherin!! - - dijo sorprendido de lo que sus ojos veían -Vaya Sterling, no eres tan estúpido como esperaba- - dijo una voz completamente familiar, Devon se acercaba a él con la varita alzada y apuntándole al rostro -Grant! -Antes que nada, has el favor de poner a mi esposa allá- - dijo señalando hacia el altar cerca del gran relieve -Eres un maldito miserable!! -Yo cuidaría mi lenguaje de ser tú-previno mientras se acercaba a él amenazadoramente con la varita lista para lanzar un hechizo- -ella ya no puede sentir más- - dijo y con su mano libre acarició la mejilla fría de Aleatha, en su mirada había una mezcla de ternura y odio hacia ella - - en cambio tú puedes pasar un mal rato - - dijo y en esta ocasión Grant le miró a los ojos directamente, y para su sorpresa Justin no pudo soportar su mirada, esos ojos rojos y brillantes de maldad, así que con lentitud depositó el cuerpo de la chica en dónde le había indicado Devon- - sabes realmente fue una muerte rápida así que no creo que haya sentido mucho dolor- - dijo en tono de burla -¿cómo te atreves?- - estalló Justin, sin embargo estaba desarmado, la varita se había quedado en el pasillo en el castillo, dónde quiera que éste estuviera- - ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño?- - preguntó mirándolo con odio - Cuestión de intereses Sterling. - - comenzó a decir sin embargo se interrumpió, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia dónde estaba el cuerpo de la chica.  
  
Justin lo observó, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para atar los cabos sueltos, al parecer todo esto tenía que ver con Devon y sus ambiciones enfermas, sin embargo no sabía cual era el motivo, de qué se trataba todo eso. Devon se acercó a Aleatha y descubrió su cuerpo de la túnica, tenía marcas en el pecho, su ropa de dormir estaba rasgada y cubierta de sangre, al parecer había sido un golpe rápido y certero. Sabías que yo amaba a esta mujer?-le dijo con algo de amargura en el tono ¿amar? ¿acaso tú conoces el significado de esa palabra?- Cállate!! - ordenó volviendo a apuntarle con la varita Si la amaras jamás la hubieras condenado al sufrimiento de la Maldición de Phobos!! Vaya, veo que hiciste bien tu tarea Sterling, pero lamento decirte que había más en la vida que tener una bella esposa y muchos hijos de sangre pura. Eres un desgraciado Un insignificante mortal como tú que podría saber de lo que está en juego aquí. sabías que esta Cámara la construyó el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin - dijo señalando el amplio lugar y cambiando el tema visiblemente- también se dice que esta cámara guarda a un monstruo milenario. pero eso no es lo importante ahora, Aleatha tiene el conocimiento de algo que yo deseo y sólo tú me puedes ayudar a obtenerlo- - le explicó y que pretendes? Regresarla de la muerte??-se burló Sabes que la gran diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo tengo el conocimiento milenario que tú jamás podrías aspirar a tener sobre magia oscura-dijo y en esta ocasión se escuchó la voz de Devon diferente, era más suave como si hablara una serpiente, cuando comenzó a mover su varita y a recitar un hechizo que hizo aparecer una cuerda en el aire y la enroscó en el cuerpo de Justin como si se tratara de una boa constrictor , pues entre más se resistía más se apretaba y laceraba su piel, en unos cuantos instantes Justin estaba suspendido en el aire por medio de las cuerdas, con los brazos extendidos semejante a una cruz humana Qué magia es esta?- preguntó sorprendido, pues jamás había visto algo parecido Magia oscura muy antigua Sterling, magia que se tarda en aprender siglos y que a mí me ha sido otorgada en un instante-alardeó- Ahora si me permites, necesito volver a la vida a mi bella prometida-le dijo mientras caminaba hacia a Aleatha y el cuerpo atado de Justin lo seguía suspendido en el aire jalado por las cuerdas, de la túnica sacó una daga con la empuñadura de una serpiente y se acercó a él Qué es lo que pretendes?-preguntó al ver que se acercaba a él con el arma No me digas que te asusto? Descuida no te lastimaré. demasiado - y mientras con una mano sostenía la daga, con la otra manejaba la varita y hacía que las cuerdas que apresaban a Justin tiraran de uno de sus brazos para mantenerlo frente a Devon, que con un simple y rápido movimiento, cortó la muñeca de Justin, parecía que hubiera fallado, pero luego un hilo de sangre que marcaba a la perfección el largo del corte apareció. Devon dejó la daga en el altar junto al cuerpo de la chica y de un cofre sacó lo que parecía ser una cáliz de puro oro con rubíes incrustados a manera de ojos de las serpientes grabadas en su superficie. El chico caminó hacia el otro y colocó el cáliz debajo del pequeño goteo de sangre que caía de la herida de Justin, éste trataba con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, pero las cuerdas se tensaban cada vez más alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Puedes estarte quieto de una vez?-dijo exasperado Devon al ver que Justin había logrado golpear el cáliz haciendo que se cayera un poco del valioso contenido- - tendré que volver a lastimarte? - dijo en tono de burla y con la varita hizo que una de las cuerdas fuera hasta su cuello y lo mantuviera quieto apretando lo suficiente para no matarlo. Cuando Devon terminó la operación se retiró hacia donde estaba la chica, era extraño, pues no se movía como comúnmente lo hacía, había algo en su caminar, algo que le ponía los cabellos de punta, y no sabía que era, no podía confiar en él, estaba lleno de una maldad que transpiraba, se sentía completamente inútil, impotente de no poder hacer algo, su única esperanza era Marie, pero tampoco podía confiar mucho en ella, pues no sabía en dónde se encontraba y mucho menos si ella estaba bien. Devon dejó el cáliz con la sangre de Justin en el cofre y el chico pudo notar que había otras tres copas dentro, tomó la daga y bañó la punta con la sangre del chico, se dirigió al cuerpo frío de la mujer y en el pecho clavó la daga recitando algo que Justin no supo comprender, a la vez que movía la daga como si se tratara de una pluma escribiendo sobre el pergamino de la piel de Aleatha.  
  
Justin estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Devon estaba haciendo un ritual nigromante, había leído de eso haciendo su tarea de Historia de la magia, se le consideraba una magia oscura antigua y muy poderosa, perdida y olvidada durante siglos. Sabía que el rito tenía consecuencias fatales para quien era regresado de la muerte, pero no podía recordar nada, además la situación no estaba como para ponerse a rememorar, necesitaba salir de ahí y con Aleatha viva.  
  
Devon estaba tan inmerso en el ritual que no le prestaba atención al chico, que poco a poco fue relajando el cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que la soga actuaba como el lazo del diablo, entre más se resistiera, más le apretaría, así que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse para relajarse y poco a poco la soga cedía, tenía que ser sutil y silencioso.  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos, Devon dejó la daga a un lado alzando las manos y una luz extremadamente brillante apareció sobre el cuerpo inerte, Grant sonrió con malicia y brillo en los ojos, antes la mirada incrédula de Justin que se negaba a creer lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Un instante después la luz brillante entro en el cuerpo de Aleatha haciendo que este se arqueara y en un dos por tres sus hermosos ojos negros se abrían en el primer espasmo de respiración, para después incorporarse, sus mejillas habían dejado de estar pálidas, sus labios estaban rojos por la sangre que volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban con la luz que sólo la vida puede otorgar. Justin sonrió de alegría al verla, ya estaba casi libre de sus ataduras, Devon había estado tan concentrado con su ritual, que había descuidado la magia en sus ataduras, de manera que el chico ya se encontraba en el suelo en un manojo de cuerdas. Ahora que Aleatha estaba viva, lo único que tenía que hacer era apoderarse de la varita de Grant, tomar a la chica hacer un portkey y salir de ahí con vida.  
  
La chica estaba asustada sobre el altar, a su lado estaba la daga y frente a ella con ojos fríos y malignos estaba Devon. Veo que despertaste mi bella durmiente- - le dijo en tono de burla Aléjate de ella!-gritó Justin desde su lugar, la chica lo miró cubriéndose, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre y ella parecía no tener una mínima idea de que pasaba, Devon rió, al parecer le divertía la escena No estás en posición de pedir nada Sterling-le dijo en tono desafiante- ahora mi dulce ángel, me dirás lo que necesito saber o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza-le dijo mientras la tomaba del rostro y la obligaba a verle a los ojos No. no sé de que hablas. -- dijo la chica en un susurro inaudible con los ojos llenos de miedo y temblando como un conejillo asustado que se encuentra frente a su depredador. Esta bien, amor, será por las malas. -- le dijo mientras le tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza, era como si sus dedos se transformaran en ventosas que se pegaban a su sienes, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro, Aleatha gritó al contacto, con ambas manos tomó las muñecas del chico y trató de zafarse, pero era imposible, sentía como si una fuerza extraña se apoderara de ella, le quitara algo que estaba destinada a callar para siempre. Basta!! déjala!!!-gritó Justin, sin embargo ya estaba casi libre de sus ataduras.  
  
Los gritos de Aleatha llenaron la estancia, cuando una luz extremadamente brillante de color rojo iluminó el lugar, en esos momentos los verdaderos ojos de Devon observaron lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos azules regresaron para observar la atrocidad que estaba haciendo y el dolor que le causaba a su prometida. Yo jamás pacté esto!... no quiero verla sufrir. -- dijo al aire con temor de lo que hacía Por favor. déjame-suplicó la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- - no sé que quieres de mí Dime la verdad!!-rugió el chico con los ojos rojos- NO!! Déjala!!-gritó Devon mientras soltaba a la chica y se hacía hacia atrás parecía que luchaba con la fuerza que lo poseía. - Dilo Aleatha, dime lo que necesito saber!!! Dame la ubicación!!-gritó con el rostro deformado por la ira y tratando de volver a apoderarse de la chica, pero su parte "buena" lo detuvo. A este punto Justin se había soltado de sus ataduras y había corrido hacia Aleatha, la tomó en brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho, por más crítica que fuera la situación se alegraba de que estuviera viva. Vamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo tomando la varita de Devon que estaba junto a la chica. Qué?... - apenas pudo decir mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, estaba confundida, muy asustada y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el dolor de los cortes en su pecho. Justin no esperó respuesta tomó a la chica de la cintura y la bajo del altar. Sin embargo Devon lo detuvo haciendo que cayera, había dejado de ser él de nuevo. La chica cayó al suelo boca arriba, demasiado débil para levantarse o hacer algo. Justin y Devon forcejearon tratando de quitarse al otro de encima, sin embargo el demonio dentro del rubio no iba a dejar que Justin se llevara a la chica. No te la lleves Justin, por favor, no me la quites.-- suplicó la voz de Devon desde el suelo, Justin se detuvo, sentía una gran pena por él, pero estaba en juego su vida, pues en un instante el rubio se apoderaba de su cuello y apretaba con fuerza, Justin trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero inexplicablemente era demasiado fuerte, más de lo que recordaba. El claro. el claro de la estrella. Qué?! - el rubio se detuvo a ver a la chica, que susurraba las palabras con la mirada perdida, Justin aprovecho para quitárselo de encima - NOO!!! No se lo digas!!-gritó y esta vez fue Devon, el verdadero, el de los ojos azul claro y fríos como el hielo que ahora sufrían. Se olvido por completo de Justin y se lanzó sobre la chica llevando sus manos hacia el cuello y presionando, la chica no podía luchar por su vida, simplemente le veía a los ojos rojos y llenos de furia mientras el aliento se le escapaba del cuerpo, sin embargo todo duró una fracción de segundo. Gracias.-- dijo Devon con una sonrisa que no supo distinguir si era de placer o de descanso. NO!!! - gritó Justin casi desgarrándose la garganta.  
  
Justin había llegado demasiado tarde. los ojos perdieron su brillo, y el último aliento abandonó su cuerpo.  
  
Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, sabía lo que acababa de hacer y no podía creerlo.  
  
Aleatha!-dijo Justin corriendo hacia ella, quien al caer se había llevado entre las ropas la daga con que hicieran el ritual y que ahora estaba clavada en el pecho de Devon, quien en unos segundos más cayó sobre ella inerte. La chica logró respirar en un espasmo cuando Justin retiró el cuerpo de Devon sobre ella, sus manos se habían manchado de sangre, estaba asustada, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza, haciendo que lograra reaccionar ante lo que pasaba. -Todo esta bien Ale. todo. -- le dijo cuando la esfera que los había llevado hasta allí rodó hasta ellos-Regresaremos al colegio, y estaremos bien - dijo y sin pensarlo tomó la esfera entre sus manos  
  
* * * * Todos se habían movilizado en el castillo, los profesores buscaban por cada rincón del castillo en busca de los dos chicos desaparecidos, mientras tanto en el segundo piso, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Webster, éstos últimos trataban de tranquilizar a Marie para que les dijera a detalle lo que había ocurrido. Vamos niña, bebe esto-decía Webster mientras le ofrecía un recipiente con lo que parecía ser una poción Albus, no entiendo, en dónde están?, no pudieron desaparecerse así como así, no aquí en el castillo-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall realmente intrigada por lo que pasaba Lo sé Minerva, tuvo que ser magia muy poderosa para vencer las defensas de Hogwarts, pero.--  
  
Sin embargo el director fue interrumpido, pues en ese mismo instante, aparecían sobre el mismo lugar en dónde los había dejado Marie, ambos chicos, Justin estrechaba con fuerza a Aleatha, quien lloraba y se aferraba al chico como si de eso dependiera su vida. La esfera que les había servido de portkey se deshizo en cenizas en la mano de Justin.  
  
Sterling, Miller!!-dijo sorprendida Mcgonagall con el semblante preocupado y hasta asustada.- - Gracias a Dios están bien!! - Jus, Ale!!-dijo Marie y ningún poder humano o mágico la detuvo cuando se lanzó hacia los dos chicos para abrazarlos con fuerza.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dos meses han pasado y todo ha vuelto a una relativa calma, todos en el colegio especulan sobre lo ocurrido, sin embargo no se encuentran suficientes explicaciones, todo parece extraño y confuso para todos, se han tratado de dar explicaciones hacia el ministerio y los padres de Devon, sin embargo la verdad parece no convencer a los involucrados, por un lado la posesión de unos de los alumnos por parte de un ser maligno, por otro lado la resucitación de una alumna y el asesinato? de otro.  
  
Sin embargo es más sencillo olvidar y dejar las cosas como están, sin tratar de buscar la verdad oculta si es que existe alguna verdad. Mientras tanto, se celebró una ceremonia de luto por Devon Grant en la escuela, al parecer no había mucha gente que sintiera realmente la muerte del chico, sin embargo hubo alguien a quien le llegó muy profundo. Sadia, la chica de Slytherin y su eterna enamorada, tuvo una crisis nerviosa en cuanto recibió la noticia y fue mandada a su casa y según decían sus conocidos, la habían mandado a América a casa de uno de sus familiares para que se recuperara de su pena.  
  
Aleatha y Marie habían afianzado su amistad, se les veía siempre juntas y a veces en compañía de Justin, la morena había perdido la memoria de lo que había pasado con su previa muerte y con Devon, la maldición de Phobos se había borrado de su frente, sin embargo su pecho aún estaba marcado por los símbolos que la trajeran de regreso a la vida.  
  
Justin por su parte había pensado que lo vivido lo acercaría más a ella, sin embargo todo parecía seguir igual, la chica lo ignoraba a pesar de haberle salvado la vida, sin embargo pensaba que lo más seguro era que él mismo le recordaba momentos traumáticos que él mismo deseaba olvidar, así que decidió darle tiempo a ella para volver a tratar de acercarse.  
  
Marie por otro lado estaba un poco más retraída de lo normal, hablaba poco y ya no se le veía con más gente por los pasillos que no fuera el propio Justin o la ravenclaw. Sin embargo era natural que estuviera algo alerta por lo vivido.  
  
A pesar de que lo ocurrido había pasado, el director y los maestros se mantenían en continua alerta, había algo que no encajaba en todo esto y tenían que llegar a satisfacer sus dudas por el bien de Hogwarts y la seguridad de sus alumnos, sin embargo las cosas parecían calmarse poco a poco conforme pasaba el tiempo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Se acercaba el último periodo de exámenes, había una atmósfera tensa, pues para muchos eran los últimos exámenes que presentarían en el colegio, tal era el caso de los alumnos de séptimo grado, a quienes se les organizaba un baile de final de curso como graduación de sus estudios, en dónde se entregaban reconocimientos, premios y demás a los alumnos destacados.  
  
Una de esas tardes.  
  
-Marie me preguntaba si. -Quieres dejarme en paz!! Estoy harta de que alguién tan estúpido como tú me esté siguiendo por toda la escuela para que le diga las respuestas de todo!!-dijo malhumorada a Lucas que realmente se sobresaltó, nunca la había visto así -Lo siento Marie. yo. -Déjame sola-interrumpió dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar sin darse cuenta que había sido observada por alguien más. -Que diablos?-se dijo Justin al ver la reacción de la rubia, pues por muy alterada que estuviera jamás le hubiera contestado así a su mejor amigo, y mucho menos insultándolo.- - Marie!!-la llamó, sin embargo la chica no logró escucharlo y siguió su camino  
  
Justin la siguió, sorprendido de lo rápida que podía ser, salieron a los jardines del castillo y llegaron a los invernaderos, seguramente la chica iba a hacer algún encargo de la Profesora Weeping Bell para alguna clase de los alumnos de cursos anteriores. Iba a volver a llamarla cuando se arrepintió, pues la chica se encontraba con otra quien para su sorpresa era Aleatha. Ambas hablaron entre ellas, sin embargo no lograba escucharlas y sin más entraron al invernadero, Justin caminó hacia el lugar, sin embargo se detuvo en la puerta, se sorprendió, todo era muy extraño y pediría explicaciones en cuanto ambas salieran del lugar, así que esperó sentado a un lado de la puerta.  
  
Minutos más tarde Marie salía del lugar seguida por Aleatha, ambas con las varitas en la mano, sin un rasguño visible.  
  
- Espero una explicación de ustedes dos. -- dijo Justin parado frente a ellas mirándolas fijamente deteniendo sus ojos en las varitas. El silencio reinó.  
  
En el letrero colocado sobre la puerta del invernadero podía leerse claramente:  
"Invernadero #9 Acceso Restringido."  
  
CONTINUARÁ. Notas de la autora: Todos los nombres conocidos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no escribo esto con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión ^_^ 


End file.
